


Gang of Fools

by skz_jpeg



Series: chan/min [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cop!Minho, Gang AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Revenge, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Spicy, gang leader!chan, heavily influenced by the fourth movie, if you know what i mean, mentions of gun and murder, sort of fast & furious au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: sequel to the gang's all here.listen, minho's still a cop, chan's still a gang leader but they share one common want, ladies and gentlemen, and that is e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ revenge.





	1. he wasn't supposed to be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's here yeoreobun. the sequel even though the first story ended like 2 days ago. i have no self control. we all know this.

September [3 years later]

Minho took the now toast that was sitting on the toaster for the last 2 minutes and quickly spread jam on it before leaving everything else, the spread knife and the open jam jar on the counter before sprinting out the door. Old habits die hard, it seems.

He was promoted. Somehow, he was. After all the gunshots that he endured, Song felt guilty enough to give him a higher paying job. He’s still a cop, but now anyone would know that he is. He still doesn’t wear a uniform but he has his badge. He still works in the whole drug and gun violence field but he wouldn’t be sticking himself into the gangs anymore.

Because of this promotion, he got a raise. He was able to afford a much better apartment in a much better location. It’s a little nicer than he was used to especially now that he had someone to share it with. No, not a lover. But more like a brother. A younger brother. It was Jeongin.

3 years ago, Stray Kids left Seoul, leaving behind 3 giant wads of cash to the younger boy in his doorstep with a note explaining that they had to go but that they would keep an eye on him even if he couldn’t see them. Minho bumped into him at the grocery store. Of all places. The first paycheck that Minho got for once went immediately to food rather than having to save it for rent and it felt good. He didn’t even complain about all the trips he had to make to the car and up to his shitty apartment at the time.

Jeongin was the one to come up to him, noticing him first.

_“Minho hyung!” Minho turned to see the smiling boy. He had a grin so wide Minho feared he would break his face but it was impossible to not smile back._

_“Jeongin-ah? Wow, hey. I thought you would go with Chan and them.” Jeongin’s smile dimmed a little._

_“Yeah. He left me a note explaining it to me. He told me to continue with my studies and to not worry about him. I don’t really have contact with him anymore, unfortunately. But this semester, my tuition was paid off so, I guess that means he hasn’t forgotten about me yet.” Jeongin bounced lightly on the balls of his feet as he spoke about him, trying not to seem saddened at the thought of how much he missed his hyung._

_“He could never forget about you, Jeongin. He’ll always look after you.” Jeongin nodded before his smile completely fell. His eyebrows furrowed and he caught a glimpse of Minho’s badge hiding behind the button up that he had over his undershirt._

_“Hey, you’re wearing a police badge.” It was a statement but Jeongin said it like he was asking. Oh. Right. Jeongin didn’t know. Minho sighed._

_“Jeongin-ah, I think we need to have a talk.” Jeongin still looked confused but nodded. “Finish your shopping and meet me at the café when you’re done. I’ll invite you to some coffee and a muffin, yeah?” Jeongin nodded once more and went off to finish his shopping._

_Minho finished before he did and after piling everything in his car, he went back to the coffee shop located inside the store and ordered what he hoped Jeongin would like. He sat at a table where he could easily see Jeongin if he came in._

_Minho got distracted thinking about how he was going to explain everything to the younger boy when said boy sat down right in front of him._

_“Oh! You scared me.” Minho put hand over his chest and passed him an Iced Americano._

_“Here. Got you a chocolate muffin, too.” Jeongin barely touched it before he was asking Minho questions._

_“How come you’re wearing a badge? Doesn’t it take longer than like 6 months to get one?” he asked him before breaking off a piece of the muffin and eating it._

_“Jeongin, I was always a cop.” Minho said softly, watching as Jeongin stopped chewing and looked at him, shocked. “I was an undercover cop when I met you guys and it was my job to get you to trust me and let me into your group. I was supposed to gather enough evidence to convict Stray Kids. But I wasn’t able to before I got shot. Not that first time when you helped me but I got basically, long story short, I got kidnapped, Chan and the rest found me and Changbin shot me, I’m sure you know all of that.” Minho waved it off but Jeongin’s high pitched voice stopped him._

_“What?!” Minho froze and looked at him. His eyes were wide and watery. How did Chan not tell him?_

_“Shit. I really thought Chan would’ve told you.”_

_“N-no. I mean, I k-knew he was hiding some-something but…Changbin hyung shot you? W-was it an accident? It had to have been an accident, hyung.” Jeongin shook his head, unable to believe that the boy who constantly reminded him to eat and drink enough water would’ve been against Chan this entire time._

_“Sorry, Jeonginnie, but no. It wasn’t. Changbin has been working with Cho since the beginning. I’m pretty sure he was the reason Stray Kids had to leave but that’s just a theory.” Minho shrugged._

_“But…where’s Changbin hyung now?” Jeongin asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer._

_“Well…when he shot me, Chan thought he was one of Cho’s men. I mean he was but he didn’t know it was Changbin. So, Chan shot him and…and he died. Chan took him, dropped me off at the hospital, and then I guess buried Changbin somewhere else. I don’t know. But it was at the hospital that Chan found out who I really was.” Minho took a deep breath. “Jeongin, I’m not Choi Minho. I’m Lee Minho, and I’m a cop.” Jeongin slumped in his seat, trying to take it all in._

_“Wait, so…everything was a lie?”_

_“Choi Minho is a lie, yes. I mean, I did know a little about cars. I did get in trouble for a couple of things growing up but anything else, nada. My apartment is still shit though. I don’t think you’ve ever seen it but it’s really shit. I’m hoping to move out when I have enough money. I got promoted so I’m not an undercover cop anymore, clearly.” Minho gestured to his badge. He couldn’t stop talking. He was so nervous about making the younger boy angry with him for some reason but slowly but surely, Jeongin began nodding and took another piece of the muffin._

_“Wow…” Wow? That’s it? Minho just confessed his entire profession and life to him basically and all he had to say…was wow?_

_“Yeah…” They both picked at their muffins slowly, not saying a word as the information sunk in._

_“Minho hyung?” Minho hummed._

_“This is my last semester and then I graduate. I don’t really have many people who’s supported me…and I know we don’t know each other very well but I’d really like for you to be there. I’m not sure if my parents will come since it’s around the time my brother graduates as well.” Minho felt his loneliness._

_“Of course, I’ll go. Just tell me when and where. I’ll be there.” Jeongin gave him a smile and took another sip of his coffee._

 

That’s was over 2 years ago now, and somehow, Minho found himself apartment shopping with Jeongin right after he graduated. At first, Minho had been paying rent all by himself but then Jeongin was able to pitch in once he got his job at a nearby hospital. After a year, they moved to an even bigger and better place, much closer to Jeongin’s work. All was going well. Minho rarely got shot at. He did have to go to the gym in his apartment building regularly to get more fit now that he would find himself running after criminals here and there but it was another bonus that he didn’t expect. He regained the muscles in his thighs that he lost so long ago, and his arms didn’t look like uncooked noodles anymore. 

He also took up cooking after seeing Jeongin coming home looking tired and starving. Wanting to make sure the boy was taking care of himself, he cooked enough food to feed the both of them dinner and leave leftovers for Jeongin to take to work if he worked the next day. It was a lovely routine they all came up with and Minho honestly didn’t think it would ever happen.

 

So back to Minho’s current predicament. Today was Jeongin’s off day so he knew that in about 2 hours, the boy will wake up and curse Minho for leaving everything open and dirty on the counter but at least Minho would make it to work with just a single minute to spare. He fixed his tie and put on his blazer. When he would work office days, this was his uniform. He hated it. Another thing he didn’t think he’d ever have to do is wear any kind of formal attire but here he is. He made it to Song’s office right as the other made it as well.

“Fancy seeing you here on time. How does it feel?” Song asked him as they walked in. Minho stood in front of his desk as the other sat down.

“I can already hear my roommate yelling at me for leaving a mess in the kitchen just to make it here on time. Feels great, boss.” Somehow, Minho managed to build a healthier relationship between the two of them and Song laughed, shaking his head as he clicked away on his computer.

“All right. Pretty standard stuff. Drug bust on the apartment building on the corner of 8th and main. They gave us a name, Park Ben. Said he was foreign, moved here about 15 years ago.” Song handed him a file and Minho skimmed through it.

“Says here he’s the boss?”

“He’s like the Manager. The boss in these drug cartels are never known, are they?” Minho shook his head.

“All right, so what do you want me to do with him? Fight him? Dance with him?” Minho closed the file.

“He’s wanted so I want you to find him and take him into custody.” Minho nodded. Simple enough.

“Got it, boss. Have another file ready for me. I’m feeling energetic.” Song chuckled and shook his head again as the younger man walked out confidently. _Same old Minho_ , he thought.

 

Oh, how Minho wishes he could peel off every single layer he had on. It was only September. Sure the nights were getting cooler but he was still being cooked alive in the day time. Minho was doing what he was training to do for several minutes at a time without stopping…It’s running, perverts.

“C’mon, Bennie.” Minho muttered to himself as he chased Park Ben down alleyways and through the markets in the street. He apologized profusely as Ben knocked over several boxes and tables full of merchandise but he had to keep going. As Ben climbed a chain linked fence, Minho thought he had him. He used his body weight to knock Ben off of the fence on the other side. Minho quickly climbed over the fence and grabbed Ben’s shirt before he could run away again.

“You’re pretty fast for a lowlife like you.” Minho said to him, barely struggling to keep his hold on him. Ben spat on his face in response. Somehow, Minho has learned to keep his anger in check. But no one was around to see his fist land on Bennie’s face. 

“I’d ask you if you had an STD that you might’ve just given me but we know everything about you, Park Ben.” Minho told him as he handcuffed him. He spoke through his walkie talkie that he got him and he walked out to the main road to wait for the car to come pick them up.

“You will never stop the cartel. We’re too big, spread wide.”

“I’d suggest not spreading yourself too wide where you’re going, Bennie Boy.” Minho said just as the car came around the corner. Ben tried to head butt him but he fell too short and he was lucky the car stopped right in front of them or else Ben would be sporting another shiner. He gladly took the passenger seat as the other two cops sat next to Ben in the back. He needed a breather.

Minho helped in filing out paper work and officially booking Park Ben to prison. It wasn’t his absolute favorite part but he just had one page left and then he could go on to the next criminal. He was nearly done when he saw a few people running towards Song’s office. He didn’t follow them but he observed from his desk as they spoke to him. They all looked stressed and frantic and it wasn’t until Song left his office, also in a hurry that Minho stood up to ask what happened.

“Hey, boss, what happened?”

“The surgical wing of the hospital blew up. Looks like a terrorist attack.” Before Song could get away, Minho asked him one last thing.

“Wait, which hospital?”

“Songdo.” Minho froze as he watched Song run away with the other cops following him. Okay, there’s no need to worry, Minho. Jeongin didn’t have work today. Still, he took out his phone and clicked on Jeongin’s name to call him. He bit at his cuticles as the phone rang but it went to voicemail after a while. Minho grumbled and called again. He did this 2 more times before sending him a text or 5. He couldn’t stay still. He ran out of the building and caught a cab. 

“Hannam daero 46-gil. Please, go fast.”

“Um, I’m sorry, sir but I can’t go there. The roads are blocked off. Didn’t you hear? The Songdo hospital has—”

“Get me as close as you can, please!” Minho didn’t mean to yell but he was panicking. The poor guy listened anyways and began driving. He managed to drop him 2 blocks away and after paying him, he bolted towards his apartment building. He showed his badge to any officer that tried to get him to go in the other direction. He made it to his building and all but sprinted up the stairs, not being patient enough to wait for the elevator. When he got to his room on the fourth floor, his hands were shaking as he unlocked it. He left his keys in the door knob as he pushed the door open.

“Jeongin-ah?!” He yelled. Nothing. The jam was put away and the kitchen was left spotless. Okay, he was here. He really did have the day off. There’s no way he was at the hospital. But where was he? He called out for him again as he checked his room. The bed was made and again, left spotless. He wasn’t here. Where could he be? He didn’t have the number to any of his coworkers so it’s not like he could ask them either. Minho ran a hand through his hair before running back out of the apartment. The only way he could know for sure if he went to the hospital and checked it out. Jeongin would always walk to work or maybe take the bus if he was a little late so he knew it wasn’t far. As he ran, he found himself running through smoke and then soot and debris. He pushed through the crowd of people and ducked under the caution tape.

He showed his badge to the officers that tried to stop him as he walked up to the front. He saw Song wearing his bullet proof vest and a hard hat.

“Boss,” Minho breathed out through his heavy breathing. Song looked at him and widened his eyes at the state that Minho was in.

“Lee, what the hell? Did you run here? Why weren’t you in the cars?”

“I had to check on something first. Any news? Fill me in.”

“Remember the guy we caught last time, Yoon TaeHyeong? The one who tried getting rid of the evidence by taking it all at once? He was admitted into this hospital. He woke up and he was willing to cooperate with us. He said he had information that he would give us in exchange for less time. Looks like his guys heard of this and planted bombs all around the recovery wing. Our guys that were guarding the room didn’t make it, unfortunately.” Minho wasn’t well acquainted with them. Of course he knew who they were and Minho would feel sad about it if he wasn’t still so focused on trying to find Jeongin.

“Shit. What about other casualties?”

“Any casualties were taken to Cheil.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna go there. You got everything under control here?” Minho asked him, hoping he would say ‘yes’ and would let Minho go.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. But why are you going to Cheil?”

“My roommate. I can’t find him and he works in Songdo. In the recovery wing. I just need to check.” Song understood.

“Go. We got it covered here.” Minho gave him a short nod before beginning his next sprint. He was so glad he began training those 2 years ago or else he would’ve never been able to do it. Once he was far away enough to be able to grab a cab, he did so and made it there quickly. He weaved through the people waiting near the emergency room and stood behind a woman and her kid at the desk. He wasn’t so nice in his head as he cursed the woman for taking forever. You’re kid has a single scrap on her knee, arm and leg. She’ll be fine. A hospital just blew up. Can you move? Apparently the lady in the desk told her the same and that she would be better off going to a clinic rather than the emergency room. Seriously? An emergency room for a few little scraps? Once the woman finally moved out of the way, Minho flashed the lady at the desk his badge.

“Hey. Seoul Yongsan Police. I need you to run a name for me. Yang Jeongin. Was he admitted here?” She looked through the computer.

“Yes. 26 year old Yang Jeongin?” Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.

“Y-yes, that’s him. How is he?” 

“It says here he’s still in surgery. Are you family?” Minho hesitated.

“Y-yes. I’m his stepbrother. Please, can you tell me where he will be?”

“5th floor is the recovery wing. Please wait in waiting room 4. I’ll let the doctors know you are here for him.” Minho nodded. 

“T-thank you.” Minho walked like a zombie to the elevator. This can’t be happening. Why the hell was he there? He wasn’t supposed to be there. Today was his off day. _He wasn’t supposed to be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooh boy do i have a story for you. buckle up kids. we're going for a ride. [this has nothing to do with the story but more so to do with my surgery so if you don't like medical shit, you dont gotta read]
> 
> ok so today [6/19] i had to get an endoscopy which is where the doctor sticks a tube with a camera down your throat to see what's in there basically. so my mom and i are driving to the hospital and my brother calls saying he got into a car accident. luckily there was traffic so they weren't going fast but still it's nerve wracking not being able to be with him while he's on the side of the highway not knowing what to do. but the person he hit works in insurance so she helped out and my brother still managed to get to work.
> 
> now back to the hospital. I already dressed and everything. now it's time for them to put an IV in. The first nurse was pretty young and i was nervous because i know my veins can play hard to get. my mom's a nurse so she knew where would be best but obvs she couldn't do it for me herself so she had to rely on the other nurses to do it. just like i thought, the first nurse couldn't do it and i appreciate that she didn't try to keep doing it herself and got a doctor instead to do it. this doctor tho. listen i'm sure she's good and all but her first try, she swore she got it, went to inject me with something and it started BURNING. first off she put it on the inside of my forearm. who the hell puts an iv there??? it got infiltrated, whatever that meant but basically no it wasn't in okay. i don't know if my vein ruptured, i know at least one of them did but omg it burnt like hell. so i start panicking and i'm trying to calm down because this lady is still trying find a vein to put an iv in me.
> 
> for some reason she goes further up my arm like basically under my shoulder, near my armpit and she kept saying this one is clear but it's just crooked and i just kept thinking like well don't do it there if it's crooked. she tries it and of course it ruptured. then the doctor doctor, the one doing my procedure came in, he was trying to look at my other arm while my mom was like why don't you do it here, right on the top of my forearm where there's a bigass vein that's super visible and straight and of course when the first doctor did it, it finally worked. my mom and i were frustrated cause it took 4 TRIES. 3 times with this doctor and all this time my mom knew which vein would be best but she tried to trust in the doctors. she so badly wanted to do it herself butnf jakfd i now have several bruises from just the iv tries
> 
> anyways, i get knocked out and i wake up and i was told that i threw up...during the procedure...so they couldn't do it and then i supposedly started wheezing and so they wanted me to stay a little longer and nebulize me and make sure i'm not wheezing anymore. then when i finally left that place, i had about 45 minutes before i had to see a psychologist :D right after i was just put under anesthesia :D my throat was hurting, my ear was hurting because of course it was but i think i did well. and tHEn we get home. my dad checks my temperature because he said i felt hot and it was at 99.5. i took a nap and when i woke up i was at 100.5. this shouldn't happen and my pulse was around 120-130 even when i was resting which meant, i had a fever but why did i have a fever you ask? BECAUSE I GOT A LUNG INFECTION BECAUSE WHEN I WAS WHEEZING, I INHALED SOME OF MY VOMIT AND IT GOT STUCK IN MY LUNGS. so now i'm on antibiotics. Again. anyways, super fun. love that for me.


	2. i'm doing this for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despacito by Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee (2017) is stuck in my head.

The weather here is always beautiful. There’s always a nice breeze carrying the salt from the sea with it. Although Chan didn’t like the sun that much, he loved the water. He took off his clothes leaving him in just his boxers and ran towards the water for what might’ve been the millionth time but to Chan, it always feels like the first. He ran a hand through his wet, dark black hair when he broke the surface again.

Although the days are still blazing hot, the water was cool and it soothed all the sunburns he managed to get from staying in the water too long. Woojin would constantly yell at him to get out of the water and put sunblock on as if Chan was a 10 year old who refused to. No, he was a 29 year old man who refused. He’ll be 30 in a month. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

When they left Seoul, Chan stopped by every location he knew that he had stuffed money in. They had well over 3 billion won that he has saved up for 6 years. Miraculously, they still weren’t running out after renting a beach house right on the water for 2 and a half years. Granted, there was no ac in the house, so that ticked off a few thousand won. At least they had Wi-Fi and TV, all protected thanks to Seungmin.

Chan must have been in the water for 30 minutes when Woojin came running out.

“Chan!” He yelled from the top of his lungs, hoping Chan would hear him from how far he went. He did hear him, but he chose to ignore it, thinking he was just going to berede him into putting on sunblock. 

“Chan! Something happened! You need to come here!” Chan whirled around in the water and looked at Woojin waving his arms around and motioning for him to come over. He didn’t see the sunblock bottle in his hand so he knew he wasn’t tricking him. Chan made it to shore in under a minute and waddled across the shallow water and sand until he got to Woojin who put a towel around him.

“What happened?”

“You have to see this.” They ran back into the house, Chan dripping sea water and sand everywhere but what he saw on TV made him forget about it. It was a still frame of a building on fire. Seungmin had paused the TV and then played it when Chan got there.

“Songdo Hospital in Seoul has been bombed. It has been conspired that the Cobalt cartel is responsible for this act of terrorism.” They show live footage of firefighters and cops trying to assess the situation and help people out of the building while also trying to get the small leftover fires out.

“The bombs were placed on the floor that Yoon TaeHyeong, a member of the drug cartel, was residing in. Unfortunately, the two cops guarding the room, Lee Minwoo and Kim Hongdo were killed.” Chan felt his heart skip a beat when the news anchor began saying Lee Min. “We will go to our in field reporter, Jo Jinwoo for further details. Jinwoo-ssi?”

“Yes, the scene over here is a bit chaotic. We have family members asking if their family is okay, we have several injured nurses and doctors and unfortunately, a lot of lives have been lost. So far, we’ve counted 14. It’s a devastating day for Seoul today. All injured persons are being taken to another hospital for treatment and everyone is currently working on transferring other patients to other hospitals as Songdo Hospital is being shut down until further notice.” Several nurses were injured. Some nurses were killed. What about Jeongin?

They always kept track of him. Chan assured Jeongin in the letter that he left him that he would do so. He knew about his job. The paychecks that went into his bank account let him know where he was working at. 

“Someone call Jeongin.”

“We did. No answer.” Hyunjin told him, looking at him worriedly.

“I’m going back.” Chan dropped the towel and went up two flights of stairs to the third floor where his bedroom was.

“We’re going with you. Everyone get ready.” Woojin told them.

“No!” Chan yelled from the landing. Everyone froze and looked up at him.

“Just me. If the police gets a whiff of us in there, we can get caught.”

“Chan, you are not going alone.”

“Well, all of you aren’t coming with me.” Woojin sighed and looked at the rest of the group. To Woojin, they were still kids. Always scared, always terrified, no matter how many people they’ve killed or how easily they can take to a gun or steal things, Woojin knew how easily scared they can get. And they were terrified right now at the thought that innocent Jeongin could be dead and they don’t even know it.

“Fine. Just me, then. I’ll go with you.” Woojin began climbing the steps, ignoring everyone’s disagreement.

“No, Woojin-ah. You’re the oldest. You need to stay here.”

“Well, you’re not fucking going alone!” Woojin has had it with Chan’s selflessness. He was always so willing to throw himself under the bus, forgetting that they’re supposed to be a team, a family. Woojin made it to Chan and they stared down each other.

“I didn’t say I was going alone. Just not with you.”

“Why not? I’m not wanted. Hell, I doubt they could even recognize me.” Chan knew why it couldn’t be Woojin. It’s not that he didn’t trust Woojin or didn’t think he was right, but for Chan’s own mental and emotional well-being. It’s not a secret to everyone that Chan would only show his vulnerability to the older. And it’s no surprise to everyone that Woojin was the only one who could calm him down. But Chan couldn’t work with Woojin alone if he had to be on high alert. He’d let himself get soft, let himself be comforted at the thought that he could always turn to Woojin if he was feeling unsafe or nervous. He can’t have that. He needs to be ready to run, needs to be ready to kill if he had to. If he finds out that this cartel killed Jeongin, there would be hell to pay. And he can’t have Woojin there convincing him to calm down.

“I’ll take Seungmin. In case I need him to hack into something for me.” Chan turned to go to his room. Before he could shut the door, Woojin shoved his way in, closing the door for him. Woojin watched him as Chan stripped out of his boxers and went into the shower. He turned on the water, not caring about how cold it was and squeezed shampoo onto his head and washed up as quickly as he could. Woojin waited on his bed until Chan was out and getting dressed.

“Why don’t you want me to go with you?” Woojin asked him calmly.

“You’re the oldest. You should stay here.”

“Chan, the kids aren’t kids any more. They can take care of themselves. What’s the real reason?”

“That is the reason.” Woojin sighed and stood up. He turned Chan around to face him.

“Quit lying to me.” Chan took a step back and put the hoodie over his head and pushed the hood down.

“If you’re there, I won’t be able to think straight. I need to think.”

“If I’m not there, you’ll do something rash that could harm you or all of us.”

“I’ll have Seungmin there. He can talk me down.”

“No, he can’t. He respects you too much to tell you when you’re doing something wrong.” Chan ignored him and shoved a few thousand won in his bag along with his clothes.

“I’m going anyway. With Seungmin. You’re staying here.” Chan grabbed his bag and went down to the first floor. Woojin sighed in annoyance and sat on the bed to gather his thoughts. 

“Seungmin-ah. You’re coming with me. Hurry.” Seungmin nodded and went to the second floor to pack up his things, including his laptop and other electronics in a backpack. Chan grabbed a plastic bag and began filling it with fruits and snacks.

“Hyung? Please be careful. I want you both to come back safe and sound, yeah?” Felix told him as he walked into the kitchen. Chan nodded, tying the plastic bag and leaving it on the counter. Felix still hadn’t left the kitchen so Chan walked up to him and hugged him.

“I promise to be careful. And I won’t let anything happen to Seungmin.”

“And you?” Felix pulled away to look at him with worry.

“I’m just going to see about Jeongin. I’ll report back as soon as I find out where he is.” Chan was avoiding the question and Felix knew he wouldn’t get a proper response. Chan picked up all his bags and went to the 2nd floor where the front door was on the landing.

“Seungmin-ah! Ready?” Seungmin shoved a few last minute things into a duffel bag and then he was out the door.

“Ready, hyung.” Woojin watched from the stairs as the both of them walked out of the door without any other word. Woojin shook his head. One of these days, Chan would get caught and Woojin and the rest wouldn’t be there to help him.

 

Chan shook Seungmin awake once they got to the abandoned warehouse they had just outside of Seoul.

“We’re here, Seungmin-ah. Let’s get some sleep.” Chan figured nothing will change in the morning and Seungmin really needs a bed. Walking into the warehouse, it was just as Chan left it. A few tools strewn around after he accidentally kicked a tool box when he went in to grab the bag of money he stashed in there. Now he’s back. Almost a full circle. A single twin bed cot was in one room and a twin mattress was on the floor next to it.

“You take the mattress, I’m going to get food, okay? I’ll be back.” Seungmin nodded, too tired to protest him going alone. As soon as Seungmin was on the bed, he was out like a light. Chan went back to the car. It was a simple black Honda. They had to lay low and having his shiny black customized muscle car back in Seoul would’ve been a dead giveaway.

He drove to the outskirts of town and found a cheap restaurant selling unauthentic Chinese food. Still, he ordered a few dishes and brought it back to the warehouse. He set up a work desk to make it their dining table for the night before waking up Seungmin again.

“Seungmin, I got food. Come on. You gotta eat really quick.” The boy whined the entire time Chan brought up. 

“Come on, dandy boy.” Chan lead him to the table with a hand on his shoulder as Seungmin walked with his eyes closed. They opened once he caught a whiff of the food.

“Chinese?” He smiled lazily as he saw the eggrolls and fried rice. 

“That’s what they call it. Let’s see if it’s any good.”

Chan determined it wasn’t terrible. Definitely not the best, though. After dinner, Seungmin had enough energy to whip out his laptop and began doing research. He hacked into the nearby hospitals and tried to see if he could find Jeongin in any of them. The third hospital he checked, he found Yang Jeongin. Chan was looking over his shoulder as he searched so he saw. His jaw tightened at the idea of the boy being injured because of idiots who deal with drugs. It was too much. To get rid of one of your members in fear that they will talk so you planted bombs that would kill innocent people just to get rid of that one person? Chan just wanted to have a talk with their leader. Maybe teach them how to deal with things internally and not cause such a catastrophic scene.

“We visit Jeongin first thing in the morning.” Chan determined. Seungmin nodded. He hesitated to click off, instead going over the report making triple, quadruple, quintuple check that it was their Yang Jeongin but after seeing his occupation and where he worked, of course it was him. Seungmin just didn’t want to believe it. Chan took a step outside, needing fresh air to calm down. He came to Seoul expecting the worst but now knowing that he actually got hurt, he didn’t know how to process that. He got hurt. He was at the hospital that was bombed. Now he’s in the recovery wing of a different hospital. Just make it simple, Chan. Don’t think emotionally. After a few minutes, Chan walked back inside and saw Seungmin pulling up a move on the laptop.

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but we should relax before we see Jeongin. I know you’re upset, hyung. But we need to be there for him while he recovers.” Chan wishes Woojin was here to see how Seungmin could calm him down just as well. Chan nodded and sent him a small smile.

“You’re right, Minnie.” Chan took his seat and they watched Captain America together.

 

Come morning, Chan was the first one up. He walked into the dirty bathroom just to use the mirrors and made sure his hair was neat and to fill in the gap in his eyebrow. Not a lot has changed of him but he’s sure everyone still expects to see Bang Chan’s blonde or silver hair with the gap on his eyebrow. But now, he’s let his dark curly hair take over more often and with sunburnt skin and the smallest of tans, he doesn’t think anyone would recognize him. Seungmin was never wanted. They could never prove that he did anything illegal since he was always in the van or at the house with his laptops. But still, he let the red fade from his hair, dying it a natural brown and removed the mole from his cheek thinking it was pretty identifiable. Chan tried to tell him it really wasn’t but he insisted, saying it was an insecurity he had since he was younger and he just wanted a reason to get rid of it. Chan couldn’t stop him.

After waking up Seungmin and giving him time to get ready, they left the warehouse, taking all of their belongings and stuffing it back in the trunk. They figured they would just get food at the hospital rather than stop some place else. Truly, Chan just wanted to get there already. Luckily, Seungmin managed to find which room he was staying at so they didn’t have to ask the lady at the front desk. They walked into the hospital, stealthily avoided having to check in as a guest and then then they found themselves in front of Jeongin’s room. Seungmin stopped Chan before approaching the door.

“Hyung, are you sure you’re okay to see him? I don’t want you to lose it right here, right now.” Chan nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. This isn’t about me. It’s about not letting Jeongin go through this alone.” Seungmin nodded then let Chan open the door. He was a bit shocked to see a few balloons and a vase of flowers next to Jeongin. He was almost convinced it was the wrong room but then somebody stood up from the couch on the left. Chan immediately looked over at him and made eye contact with the last person he wanted to see today.

Neither of them said anything, but Minho quickly ushered the two of them into the room and looked out into the hallway before closing the door.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” He asked them.

“We could ask you the same thing!” Chan gestured to him. Minho sighed and looked behind Chan to see Jeongin sitting up, having been awake the whole time.

“Channie hyung?” He asked, hopefully. Chan turned around and saw him. His baby brother with cuts and bruises and a few burns on his face. Both of his arms were wrapped up in gauze but they weren’t broken. Jeongin’s neck was incredibly red, almost like the sunburn on Chan’s back currently. It took everything in Chan to not burst into tears.

“Jeong-Jeonginnie.” Jeongin’s growing smile turned into tears as Chan approached him and carefully leaned down to hug him. Seungmin, with his own tears streaming down his face walked up to the other side of Jeongin and waited for his turn. After a solid 3 minutes, Chan finally pulled away and as Seungmin hugged Jeongin, Chan wiped his tears away.

“Why are you here?” Chan asked Minho again, this time, much calmer.

“Jeongin and I are roommates. We have been for the last 2 years.” Chan was shocked to learn this. Of course, they wouldn’t know it was Minho that was Jeongin’s roommate. They knew he was sharing a place with someone because his rent wasn’t terribly high but they would never think it was with Lee Minho.

“When the hell did you—” 

“We bumped into each other at the grocery store.” Jeongin jumped in after his hug with Seungmin ended. Chan raised his eyebrows and looked back at Minho.

“ _You_ went grocery shopping?” Minho shrugged.

“I got a raise and I was sick and tired of starving all the time.” Chan nodded curtly and looked at him up and down. Minho was wearing his regular street clothes, a simple black t-shirt with a flannel on top and blue jeans but he had his badge clipped to his pocket so everyone could see it. Chan pointed at it.

“Still a lying cop?”

“Does this look like I’m lying?” Minho moved his shirt so it was shown better. Chan shook his head and focused on Jeongin.

“I didn’t come here for you, Lee. I came here for Jeongin. How are you? What did the doctors say?”

“Well, I was lucky ‘cause I was actually already leaving. It was my day off but they called me in ‘cause I had a few papers I needed to turn in and then sign so I came to the hospital. I was waiting for the elevator when the explosions happened. I still got badly burned though. On my arms mostly since I wasn’t wearing a jacket. It didn’t singe my hair off, though!” Jeongin ran a stiff hand through the front of his hair. Chan smiled and gently patted his head.

“That’s good.” Chan tried not to let his anger show. He was emotional, okay? Now that he knows that Jeongin was never supposed to be there, the first thought that came into his mind is to kill whoever called him in for those papers if they weren’t dead already. Couldn’t it have waited until Jeongin had to go to work again? Because then, none of this would’ve happened. 

“Hyung, Minho hyung has been taking good care of me. He snuck in some McDonalds for me.” Jeongin grinned. How could he still be so calm after all of this?

“Did he? Looks like you two have been getting along just well.” Chan looked at Minho. Minho rolled his eyes and began walking to the door.

“Chan, can I talk to you real quick?”

“No.”

“I’m not gonna ask then. Chan, I need to talk to you. Come.” Chan rolled his eyes and after dropping a soft kiss on Jeongin’s forehead, he followed Minho out the door.

“What?” Minho ignored him and grabbed his hand. He led him through the hall until they got to the staircase. They went up 2 flights before reaching the roof. 

“Look at you. You’re barely out of breath. If you did that 3 years ago, you’d be gasping for air.” Chan made fun of him.

“A few things have changed since you left.”

“Clearly.” Minho took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

“Whatever. Like you said, this isn’t about me. It’s not about you either. This is about who’s responsible for that bombing.”

“And for hurting Jeongin.”

“The Cobalt cartel.”

“I heard about them. The reporters say they were targeting one of their own so they planted a bunch of bombs on that floor.” Minho nodded.

“On top of that, they’ve been recruiting drivers to bring in drugs from Japan.” Chan furrowed his eyebrows.

“We can’t exactly drive on water.”

“You ever heard of a ferry? It’s not exactly the fastest but once you come back from Japan, border control do searches. The cartel wants drivers that aren’t afraid to run.” Chan’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Are you trying to tell me I should pull a you and go undercover to work for them?” Minho shrugged.

“I’m just saying the only way to defeat them is by cutting them off from the head.” 

“And what if I do it? I somehow manage to get recruited, I get to their leader. What happens then?” Minho shrugged again.

“It’s a work in progress. I’m still trying to figure it out.” Chan shook his head.

“Don’t waste my time then.” Chan walked around him and went to leave when Minho stopped him.

“Wait!” Chan stopped but didn’t turn around. “What if I can convince the police to let you go?” Chan turned his head only.

“How do you suggest we do that?”

“If you help us get Yi Hwan, they can pardon you.” Chan scoffed.

“You think they’ll just let me go ‘cause I helped catch a criminal?” Chan turned to face him.

“He’s not just a criminal. He’s a terrorist. He’s killed cops, nurses, doctors, citizens. I’d say he’s worse than you in the eyes of the police.” 

“So I do all the work and risk my life just so I don’t go to jail?”

“Fine. If you don’t like the idea of that, do it for Jeongin. If he was just a few seconds late, he’d be dead.” Chan’s eyes darkened. Minho knew he hit the jackpot.

“For him. I’m doing this for him.” Not that he wasn’t already planning to get revenge but it’s a two for one situation in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update on my medical extravaganza:
> 
> so today [6/21] i went back to the hospital to do an x-ray and then my dr who did the endoscopy wanted to see me. he told me that even tho i was sedated, i was flailing and kept getting agitated and like what. he told me that the sedative that they gave me, i probably had a bad reaction to and that it happens to some ppl. they gave me propofol. most of the things that i have allergies or have a bad reaction to are medicines so i'm not really surprised. some of the side effects i got from this was tachycardia, fever, skin flushing and rash, movement, agitation, dizziness, moaning, vomiting, laryngospasm, ear pain! fuck, wheezing. i'm not sure if there were more but basically fuck propofol. never again, thnx
> 
>  
> 
> also thank you to those who wished me well! I'm doing fine now <3<3
> 
>  
> 
> ps. my friend told me about jupiter being in retrograde and that's why we're all having bad luck so fuck jupiter as well thnx


	3. nighty night

Chan walked out of that hospital with a new phone number. Chan and Seungmin couldn’t stay at the hospital too long. Jeongin nearly had a panic attack when the nurses came in to check on him and the other two were there. Jeongin said that they could stay in their apartment instead after learning that the others stayed behind where they were housing themselves up in.

“It’s not that shit show of an apartment still, is it?” Chan asked Minho. Minho glared at him.

“No. It’s not. It’s actually really decent. The building even has a lobby.” Minho fired back. Maybe it was a little childish to want to show off how nice his building is but he held it in.

Seungmin accepted the offer before Chan could say anything.

“I refuse to sleep in that place again! I swear I heard at least two rats in the middle of the night.” Chan rolled his eyes but he didn’t say anything. Yeah, there were rats. Chan saw them. But he wasn’t going to admit to that. It also wasn’t going to stop him from sulking as he sat in the passenger seat of a black Chevy Tahoe as Minho drove them to the apartment.

“What did we miss since we left, hyung?” Seungmin asked Minho.

“Well, your garage was sold and it’s now a bank.”

“Those bastards.” Chan grumbled. 

“But I managed to clear out a few things. I’ll show you when we get to the apartment.” It was silent from then on but Minho felt proud that not only did they reach a really decent apartment building but he had a parking space. His very own parking space.

“All right, follow me.” He proudly clicked on floor 10 and hummed along with the elevator music as Chan and Seungmin gaped at the outside through the window of the elevator.

“Come on, guys.” He said once they got to the floor. He didn’t hide his smile as he walked in front of them. He opened the door to room 10-G and let the others walk in first. The motion sensor light in the mudroom turned on as soon as the door opened and after all of them took their shoes off and entered, it turned off.

“Woooow,” Seungmin gaped. It really wasn’t that bad. They had a pretty big kitchen, a pretty big living room, tall ceilings, and 2 bathrooms and 2 bedrooms. It was perfect for Minho and Jeongin.

“What an upgrade, huh?” Minho said, mostly for Chan but the older didn’t respond. He just walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“You have food! Non-expired food!” He said after taking out the jar of cream cheese and checking the expiration date. Still had 2 months left.

“I know, right?!” Minho geeked out just a little. He never thought he’d live in a place as nice as this and for some reason, he was glad that he could show it off to someone who thought the same. Chan closed the fridge and continued looking around.

“Where will we sleep?”

“For now, you guys can share Jeongin’s bed. When he gets back home, we’ll figure it out.” They nodded and then Minho was showing them to the room.

“Um, can we get new sheets?” Seungmin asked, looking at the perfectly made bed.

“Why do you swear Jeongin’s a dirty person? Look how neat he is.” Chan asked him, sitting down on the bed.

“Neat doesn’t mean clean.” Minho chuckled.

“I’ll get some new sheets.” Minho walked away, hearing them bicker at each other. This was weird. Really weird. It wasn’t how he thought he would see Chan again, if at all. He wished it were under better circumstances but at least Chan didn’t hate his guts. Just maybe distrusted him. Minho would have to earn his trust back. He opened the linen closet where Jeongin’s sheets were and also grabbed a medium sized box from the bottom. He carried both into the room and dropped it next to Chan.

“Sheets.” He handed them to Seungmin and then opened the box. “And here are some of the stuff I managed to save from the old garage. It wasn’t much but,” Minho trailed off and shrugged, letting Chan look through. The first thing he grabbed was a small stack of photos that Chan had tacked in a cork board. He smiled as he looked at them. They all look so young and carefree even though they were already Stray Kids and have killed and stolen before. Then he got to a picture of just him and Changbin. It used to be one of his favorite pictures but looking back at it now, it was eery. Changbin had a small smile and was holding up a peace sign with Chan’s arm around his shoulder, their heads touching as he smiled as well, holding out his own peace sign.

“Throw this away. Burn it. Put it in the blender. I don’t care. Just get rid of it.” Chan handed the photo upside down to Minho. Minho grabbed it and upon looking at it, understood why. As he walked to the kitchen to throw it away, he inspected it. Such a shame. Chan looked so attractive here. Still, he tore it to pieces and threw it away like Chan asked him to. When he returned, he saw a few more pictures torn to shreds and without having to be asked, he threw those away too.

“All right, I need to get back to work. Will you guys be okay here?”

“Yeah, we got your number anyways. We’ll call you if we need something.” Seungmin told him with a small smile.

“Okay. Um, there’s a bunch of snacks in the pantry. Feel free to watch TV too. We got Netflix if you wanna do that. Um…yeah, okay. I’m gonna go now.” As Minho turned around, Seungmin stopped.

“Oh! Wait, hyung, what’s the wifi password?” Oh, of course. The Wifi. After they wrote it down, he left. Now he had to pitch the idea of letting them go to his boss without letting them know that he’s now aiding and abetting them.

He took a deep breath as the elevator opened up to his office space. He could see Song working on some papers in his office and every step that he took towards him were painful. He had time to come up with a story on his way to the office building it’s just executing it that’s the problem. To make it easier on him, Minho decided to be Choi Minho again. He never existed, he barely existed for a week. But if pretending to be his alter ego helped him lie to his boss, then he was going to do.

“Lee,” Damn it. Song was going to make him break character. He ignored it and just started talking.

“Boss, I have a proposition for you.” This is going to take a while.

“A proposition?” Song raised an eyebrow and sat back in his seat, preparing himself to hear what Minho was about to tell him.

“Something happened today but I need you to let me finish before you cut in, okay? Now, before I tell you, I want you to know that this could be very beneficial for us. It could help us take down the biggest drug cartel and now terrorist in all of South Korea.” Song motioned for him to continue. Okay, he can do this.

“Bang Chan showed up today. I can’t tell you where but he found me.” He knew Song wanted to interfere by how he sat up straighter but he let Minho continue. “We talked and I think we came up with a plan that could help everyone. 

Now, remember how we found out that Yi Hwan gets someone to recruit drivers for the drug runs? Well, what if we work with Bang Chan to make sure he is recruited? If he gets recruited, then Bang Chan agreed to work with us to get to Yi Hwan himself and arrest him. We cut off their head and the cartel dies.” Minho’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he saw his boss process the information.

“2 questions: Why is Bang Chan willing to work with us? Which leads me to question number 2: what’s in it for him?”

“Well, one of his friends was hurt in the explosion. That friend is also my friend. The one that I was trying to find that day. Chan just wants…justice for our mutual friend. And that leads me to this other proposition. If he helps us, we clear his name.”

“What makes you think I should do that?”

“If you think about, he’s helping us get rid of the top most wanted man in all of South Korea. Shouldn’t that come with some benefit?”

“Have you forgotten he has murdered before?”

“He’s murdered people who’s murdered others. Who also stole and raped and dealt drugs in this city. Yeah, it doesn’t make it any better but at least they weren’t innocent. Chan wants all the criminals in prison just as much as we do.” Well, Minho wasn’t sure about that but he was going to play it out like it’s true.

“How do you know all of this?”

“I was Choi Minho, did you forget that?” Song sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Lee, that is something you report to us. The kind of people that he was targeting. We had to invade their garage to even see the plans that he had and yet you didn’t report that either.”

“I didn’t think that was important enough. And anyways, that was 3 years ago. This is now. What do you say, boss? Just putting it out there, he won’t help us if we don’t promise to pardon him.” Song sighed again.

“Unfortunately, that’s not up to me. He would have to go to court, everything will have to be presented and the city will have to pardon him. But it’s worth a shot.” Minho internally cheered.

“That’s great. Really. I appreciate it, boss. You won’t regret it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Be here, early tomorrow morning to choose your car. You’re going to need time to fix it up to their standards.”

“Oh uh, I don’t think Chan will want to come here, though.”

“Not for him, for you.” Minho furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. “You’re going to try to get recruited as well.” Minho’s eyes widened.

“W-what? That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Someone I can actually trust has to be in there to make sure Bang Chan stays in line. If Yi Hwan hurt his friend like you said, who’s to say Bang Chan won’t kill him before we can take him in?” Yeah, that makes sense but Minho really didn’t want to do the whole pretending to be an outlaw thing again. It didn’t work out so well last time. Minho sighed and nodded.

“Also, Bang Chan’s going to have to come here sooner or later. He’s going to have to sign a contract or put it in writing or say it in a video, whatever the hell he chooses. But this needs to be on the record. If he betrays us, I will personally escort him to the maximum security prison and I will have to take that badge off your hands. Do you understand the consequences?” Minho gulped. He really can’t lose this job. Now he was unsure. Can he trust Chan with his literal life?

“Yes, sir. I understand.”

 

Minho let out the biggest sigh when he sat down on his bed. It was 5 hours later, he had visited Jeongin for the last time that day and after making sure he was okay and fed, he went home where he currently was at. He left his bedroom door open out of habit for when Jeongin would occasionally walk in in the middle of the night for a short cuddle. That led to Chan walked by and seeing Minho laying spread eagle on his back with his clothes still on, on top of his covers.

“Hard day catching criminals?” He said, leaning his shoulder on the doorway.

“I talked to my boss about the plan.”

“What’d he say?” Chan moved closer. 

“He’s on board. But he wants me to go as well.”

“Why? You don’t have to.” Lowkey, Chan didn’t want him to. Knowing what he knows now, this isn’t Minho’s scene.

“He says he can’t trust that you won’t kill Yi Hwan as soon as you see him.” Chan thought about it. Yeah, that’s probably smart.

“I guess I see his point.” Chan muttered. He looked at Minho as the man closed his eyes. He looked stressed but Chan didn’t know what to do to fix it.

“You also have to stop by the office.”

“No.”

“Chan, this is serious, legal stuff. You have to either sign a contract, write it down and sign it with your thumb print or say it on video with your full name and shit, that you are helping out the police in exchange for your freedom. It’s the only way.”

“And what if I don’t do it and I just go without you guys?” Minho sat up and looked at Chan. He had his arms crossed.

“Then I call your boys, let them know that you’re going on a suicide mission. I’m sure Woojin would love to hear the good news. Besides, what will you do once you see Yi Hwan and you try to kill him? You might not even succeed. Either way, you end up dead. I can assure you that. You need us.” Chan bit his lip and turned around. He slowly walked back to the doorway before turning back around.

“Fine. I’m not reading or signing no damn contract, though.”

“Written or videotaped, then?” 

“Written.” Chan grumbled. Minho nodded and laid back down. Chan took a moment to look at him. It felt like he didn’t even know him. Granted, he didn’t really know him before either but the research they did on him, it was all false. Minho was putting up a front and acting like a bad guy but now, he’s just Lee Minho, stressed out from his job as a police officer. Minho opened one eye to see Chan still standing there.

“You look like Jeongin when he comes into my room asking for cuddles in the middle of the night.” 

“He still does that?” Chan smiled softly, remembering the times that Jeongin would sleep over at his house after street races and would get up from the couch in the living room and go up to his room to cuddle.

“Almost every night unless he had work. If then he’s out like a light.” Chan chuckled.

“Sounds like him.” They didn’t speak for a while until Chan broke it this time.

“Um, Minho?” Minho hummed. “Thank you. For being there for Jeongin when I couldn’t be. I hoped he would understand that I couldn’t take him with me. He’s a good kid with a pure heart and a bright future. I didn’t want to taint that with all my wrong doings.” Minho understood. He really did. “I tried to make sure that he was stable. That he always had money and he had somewhere to live. To be honest, I asked Seungmin to hack into cameras and his bank account to make sure he was okay. I never saw you with him, though. But I know now that you took care of him like I used to do, if not, tons better. And that he cares for you a lot, as well. So…thanks.” That was the longest conversation Minho’s ever shared with Chan and he was shocked.

“Oh, um…thanks. I mean, no problem. But, Chan hyung? Don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m not sure what’s going through your head but Jeongin doesn’t blame you.” Minho sat up again as he spoke. “Even if you were here, that bombing still would’ve happened and he probably still would’ve gotten hurt. There’s nothing you or I could’ve done to stop it.” Chan nodded. Somewhere in his rational thoughts, he knew that. But he still wished he could’ve been there for Jeongin the second he got to the hospital.

“The important thing is that he’s okay.” Chan said, more for himself than for Minho.

“You should get some sleep. You’re probably dead tired after driving and all.” 

“Speaking of driving, I left my car at the hospital.” Minho nodded.

“We’ll get it tomorrow.” Chan nodded and finally turned to continue his way to the bathroom.

“Um, good…good night, Minho.”

“Nighty night, hyung.” Minho waved slightly as he watched Chan continue down the hallway to the bathroom. Minho let the millionth sigh and laid back down. Before he knew it, he knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...i saw 'a silent voice'/'the shape of voice' and...i'm an emotional nugget.
> 
> also, i want to get into anime but like i'm picky. can y'all recommend me any good ones??


	4. ur boss is an asshole

The next morning when Minho woke up to both of his alarms across his room, one on top of his dresser, and the other stuffed in his closet. Like a zombie, he crawled out of from the covers and went to the first one. He smacked that one off then opened his closet and retrieved the clock from the floor and turn that one off as well. He dropped it back down just like he did every time, hoping that it would break but it never did. 

As Minho turned back around to face his bed, he realized something after a few seconds of just standing there in a daze. He was under the covers, with no socks or pants or the flannel that he wore the night before. He distinctly remembered falling asleep with all his clothes on and on top of the comforter. He shrugged. Maybe he just didn’t remember stripping and going under the covers. As he searched through his dresser for some boxers to change into after his shower, he saw the flannel he wore the day before in his hamper. Now, for sure he did not put that there. Minho dropped the boxers he grabbed and walked out into the hallway. It was only 6 in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise and of course, no one but him was awake. Did…did Chan do this? Minho quickly shook that idea off. _No. No way. He hates your guts, Lino,_ he thought to himself.

He made a bee line for the bathroom and began his morning routine. He turned the water in the shower on then stared at himself in the mirror for the seconds that it took to heat up. He lifted his bangs away from his forehead and moved his eyebrows around, making different face to entertain himself. After he began seeing a bit of fog at the top of the mirror, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and began showering. He usually reserved 30 minutes for his showers, sometimes just so he could stand there and just think, maybe talk to himself for a few minutes, and sometimes he just takes that time to jack off and easily clean it off. It is what it is. That morning was more of a thinking moment. He was too anxious to jack off unfortunately. So he thought about how bringing Chan to his boss was going to be like. Will they completely ignore what they agreed on and immediately arrest him without a second thought? Will Chan jump out of the car halfway there and disappear again? Then he began thinking of later when they would have to work for Yi Hwan. Would they get caught by border control and get arrested? Would they get killed before they could arrest Yi Hwan? Would Chan kill Yi Hwan instead of waiting for the police? So many questions that he was sure he took way longer than 30 minutes. But once he was out, he more anxious than when he went in.

He put on his dark blue robe then took one of the headbands that he stocked up in a small basket in one of the drawers. In a different drawer, he took out a facemask. Self-care. That’s all it took to make Minho feel better. The facemask he chose had an image of a pig on it. Once it was placed on his face, he washed the serum out of his hands then finally left the bathroom. Once he opened the door, he yelped in surprise at seeing Chan right outside, shirtless with a slightly swollen face and only one eye opened.

“You hogged the bathroom for so long.”

“You know there’s another bathroom right?”

“Yeah, but Seungmin just got out of that one and it smells like shit.” 

“Go, then. You better not shit in here, though.” Minho said, pushing past Chan to get out of the way.

“I’ll shit if I want to.” Chan muttered before closing the door and pushing the lock in. Minho would roll his eyes, but he didn’t want the motion to somehow mess with his facemask.

He sat on his bed and went through his phone for the remainder of the 15 minutes that he had to have the mask on. This was his relaxation time and the only reason he wakes up as early as he does. Also, he needed to stop by the hospital before he went to the station just to see how Jeongin was doing. He didn’t want him to be alone even though his family had come by a few times. At least they cared enough to visit him.

After the time was up, he dressed in his regular suit, a white button up, a blue tie, grey blazer, and black dress pants. He put on his dress shoes that were surprisingly easy to run in and clipped his badge to his belt. Before he put on his blazer, he blow dried his hair in the bathroom after Chan ignored his wishes and took a massive dump then fixed his hair to his liking. It’ll do. 

“Chan, you have to come with me to the station. I’m also stopping by to visit Jeongin beforehand.” Minho knocked on their door on his way to the kitchen, carrying his blazer in one hand. 

“It has to be in the ass crack of dawn?” Chan complained even though he was fully dressed when he came out.

“This is the working world, Chan. No time to waste daylight.” He said as the coffee from the machine began pouring into his to go cup. 

“There isn’t even any daylight yet.” He continued complaining as he sat down on one of the bar stools on the open counter part of their galley kitchen.

“Can you stop complaining? And why didn’t you shower?” Minho turned around to switch out the cups to make a coffee for Chan.

“I showered before I came here.”

“Chan, that was like two days ago.”

“Don’t be dramatic. That was like…36 hours ago.” Minho made a disgusted face at him. 

“You’re a stinky boy.”

“No, I’m not. I’m wearing deodorant. Can we go now?”

“Don’t you want some coffee?” Minho turned off the coffee maker and began picking up the mug.

“Nah, I don’t drink coffee. Seungmin does though. Leave it for him.”

“All right. Is he coming with us?” Chan nodded. 

It went quiet between the two of them as they waited for Seungmin to finish getting ready. Minho awkwardly sipped at his coffee as a question kept burning in the back of his head. Would it be too much to ask? It probably will. He’ll save it for a better time. 

“So, um, this is a nice place.” Chan said as he looked around. It was. The floor was nicely tiled, no cracks on any of them, thank you very much. The cabinets were made of fake wood but that’s okay. The appliances all actually worked decently and not only was there one working bathroom, but _two_ working bathrooms. A complete step up from his last place.

“Thanks. Never thought I’d ever get out of that place.”

“Mm. So that was real?” Minho looked at Chan who was looking at him with a look on his face that Minho couldn’t decode. 

“Yes. It was.” Chan nodded and Minho had to be the one to look away.

“It’s just difficult to determine what was real and what wasn’t.” Minho’s jaw hardened and he lowered his cup.

“The only thing that was different was my name and what I did for a living. Anything else, I barely lied about.” Chan scoffed. Before he could truly say how he felt, Seungmin opened the door to Jeongin’s room. He didn’t come out immediately. In fact after a solid 30 seconds, he walked out, holding his shoes in his hands.

“Are we stopping somewhere for breakfast.”

“Yeah. There’s a McDonalds on the way. My treat.” Minho muttered, handing him the cup of coffee then walking to the front door. He waited for the other two to stop speaking lowly to each other and follow him before walking out of the door.

“You still don’t lock your door?” Chan said to him as Minho walked down the hall.

“It locks by itself. Hurry up.” Chan rolled his eyes and let the door close. As Seungmin followed Minho, Chan had to check. Okay, yeah. It’s locked. 

 

They made it to Jeongin in just 10 minutes. Minho bought him hot cakes and eggs. The only breakfast food he liked from McDonalds.

Chan and Minho walked through the halls like they owned the place while Seungmin kept looking around, grasping onto the straps of his backpack with all his might, Chan had to put an arm around him and force him to relax.

“You were fine yesterday, why are you nervous now?”

“Because all I was thinking about yesterday was if Jeongin was all right and now that I know he is, I don’t want to get too comfortable.” Chan shook his head. He was too paranoid. 

Minho walked into Jeongin’s room hoping and praying that it was too early for anybody else to be in there and sure enough, only Jeongin was there with the curtains still drawn and Jeongin sleeping, facing the door. Minho ran a gentle hand through his hair as the other two walked in and closed the door.

“Hey, bud, wake up. I brought you some McDonalds breakfast. You gotta eat it before the nurse comes in.” Jeongin groaned as he woke up.

“Did you get me milk?”

“Yes. I got you two this time.” Jeongin smiled and rubbed at his eyes. The other two boys watched how they interacted. Minho took out Jeongin’s food and after the boy made himself comfortable, he dropped the foam plate on his lap.

“Did you get me a hash brown?” Jeongin asked him as Minho began talking out the other food for everyone else.

“Since when do you ask for hash browns?” Jeongin shrugged innocently.

“I’m kinda in the mood for one.” Minho sighed and handed him his own hash brown figuring he could go without it. He can’t break his healthier diet too much now.

“Here, guys. Come get your food.”

“Oh! Chan hyung, Seungminnie hyung, I didn’t see you guys.” Jeongin peeked over Minho’s shoulder and saw them standing there awkwardly.

“Yeah, just wanted to check up on you.” Jeongin smiled at Chan.

“Thank you, hyung. The doctor said I could leave tomorrow. They just want me to stay one more day and make sure my medication is working right.” Chan nodded.

“That’s really good news, Innie. I’m glad to hear that. Now, eat your food quickly before the nurse catches us.” Chan whispered at the end like it was a top secret and with another chuckle, Jeongin began eating his eggs. Minho unwrapped his Egg McMuffin and took his first bite as the other two did the same with their own.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Seungmin asked.

“Did you tell him what we’re doing?” Minho asked Chan. Chan sighed and shook his head.

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain later.” Really, he just didn’t want to say it in front of Jeongin but the boy got curious.

“What? What is it?” Jeongin set his plate down.

“Don’t worry about it, Jeongin-ah. Just focus on getting better, okay?” Jeongin pouted but didn’t fight him. 

“I’m going to have to leave soon with Chan. Seungmin, if you want, you can stay here with Jeongin until we come back.” Seungmin nodded.

“That’s fine. I brought my laptop, Innie. We can watch Rated R movies now.” Seungmin laughed evilly. Jeongin nearly spat out his eggs as his own laugh surprise attacked him. Minho chuckled and balled up the wrapper of his sandwich, having finished it by then. Chan reached into the bag and brought out his hash brown. Minho watched as he took a bite of it. Man, he really wanted that hash brown. It’s the best part. But it’s okay. He didn’t need it. He’ll be fine. 

Chan looked at Minho and saw his eyes dart away the last second. Chan looked at his hash brown before offering it to Minho. Minho looked between the two and then pointed at the hash brown then at himself.

“For me?”

“You can have a bite.” Minho looked at him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Fine. If you don’t want it,” As Chan began taking back his hash brown, Minho grabbed his wrist and took a bite. He sighed in contentment as he chewed. That’s the good stuff. Chan shook his head and smiled in amusement.

“Anyways, we should go. The earlier we go, the better mood my boss is gonna be in.” Chan sighed. He really didn’t want to do this. He almost lost his appetite. Key word: almost. 

They both finished eating as Minho drove them to the station.

“Word of advice, try not to talk too much. Or interrupt him.” Chan narrowed his eyes at him.

“Just in case! The last thing I want is for him to change his mind.” Chan rolled his eyes but he saw his point. He wasn’t going to tell him that though.

They got to the station a lot quicker than Chan would’ve hoped for but it’s now or never. He was shitting himself being around so many cops. Most of them didn’t bat an eye at him, instead they mostly wondered why Minho was walking with someone unknown to them into Song’s office. 

“Morning, boss.” 

“Morn—” Song stopped once he spotted Chan. “Well, if it isn’t Bang Chan.” Chan wanted so desperately to run but he knew he’d get caught the second he ran out his office.

“Out of all the ways I imagine seeing you in front of me, I have to admit, this wasn’t the circumstances I thought I’d be seeing you in.”

“Likewise.” Song stared him down until Minho interrupted.

“Yeah, so, if we want to make it to the deadline of the race, we need to get started as soon as possible. Can we just sign and do whatever it is we have to do and start working?” Minho said. The race would be in 2 weeks, just barely enough time to get their cars fixed enough to be raceable. This race is super important and both of them need to make those remaining two slots. Minho was certain Chan was going to make it. Minho, not so sure. He hasn’t raced since the night he got accepted into Stray Kids as Choi Minho and before that, Lee Minho hasn’t raced in years.

“Fine. Wait, here. Don’t go anywhere.” Song said mostly to Chan as he walked out of the room.

“I wanna leave. Is it too late to change my mind?”

“Yes.”

“If I run now, I’ll be gone before they realize.”

“No.”

“Come on. I have money. I’ll give you money.”

“Chan, I will lose my job.”

“Fine. I’ll give you a lot of money.”

“Chan. No.” Chan sighed and looked away.

“Choi Minho would’ve taken the money.”

“Choi Minho doesn’t exist.”

“Pity.” Minho rolled his eyes. It was silent for a while, though Minho could hear the gears turning in Chan’s head.

“I just wanna know. If you weren’t trying so hard to get in my good graces, would you have kissed me back in that basement?”

“I wasn’t trying to get in your good graces at that time. I was trying to get out of there alive.” That wasn’t exactly what Chan wanted to hear and Minho saw that.

“So, it meant nothing.” Minho sighed in frustration.

“First off, the first time you kissed me came out of literal nowhere. Second off, the second time you kissed me, it was life or death and you were trying to distract them. Tell me how any of those times were supposed to mean something more.” 

“What about the third time? Before I left. That was you." Minho didn't respond, he just looked away with his arms crossed. Chan sighed in frustration. "I hope you know I don’t go around kissing people for no reason.”

“Good to know. Now’s not the time to talk about this.”

“When will we talk about it, then?”

“Oh, so _now_ you want to talk about it?”

“I didn’t _not_ want to talk about it.” Chan shot back. Before they could continue their argument, Minho saw Song walking back with two other dressed officers and decided to stop talking.

“Act normal.” Minho said to Chan who noticed the cops coming their way.

“Kind of hard to do that when one has a hand on their gun.” 

“They won’t shoot you.”

“Are you sure?” No, he wasn’t. But Song had opened the glass door and let one of the officers through.

“Yun here is going to hand cuff you while we take you to the meeting room. It’s just a precaution.” Song assured him but Chan wasn’t that trustworthy.

“Why can’t I just walk there? I’m not going to run.” Chan took a step back away from the cop who already look frustrated with him.

“Chan, just do it.” Minho told him. After looking at him and trying to read his face, Chan gave in.

“Fine. In the front though.”

“No, back.” The cop tried to get him to turn around but Chan wasn’t giving in that easily.

“I’m not being arrested. I’m being held. Front.”

“Yun, just cuff him in the front and get going. The judge doesn’t have all the time in the world.” Judge? After being hand cuffed, Chan followed them to the meeting room. 3 other people were already there. The two cops stood guard by the door while the others talked.

“Bang Chan, this is Judge Gim and two lawyers, Hong and Oh. They will be present while we settle on the agreement.” Chan moved closer to Minho almost automatically, finding comfort in the fact that at least one of them didn’t want to immediately throw him in jail rather than having this meeting.

“Bang Chan-ssi, Minho-ssi has let us know that you will be writing and signing your agreement off with a thumb print. Is this still how you wish to proceed?” The judge asked him. Chan nodded.

“I’m going to need you to speak, Mr. Bang.” Chan internally sighed.

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ve written up simple questions that you will confirm or deny.” She handed him two sheets of paper from her briefcase. He held them with both of his hands as she read off the sentences from her own copy.

“’I’, please write your full name on the line.” Chan set the paper down on the table and struggled slightly to write his name with his hands still cuffed together.

“’Solemnly swear to serve the Seoul Yongsan Police in this mission.’ Please write your initials down if you agree.” Chan couldn’t believe he was in this situation as he wrote down his initials.

“’I will follow and abide by Song and Lee during this mission only.’” 

“I will follow what Lee says only.” 

“What Lee tells you, I tell him. It’s essentially the same thing.” Song tried to convince him.

“I will follow what Lee says only.” He said with more emphasis on ‘only’. 

“Mr. Song, with your permission, I’m willing to make this exception.” The judge said. Song sighed and nodded.

“Okay, scratch off Song and write your initials.” Is it really that simple? Still, Chan did it anyways while Minho felt an odd emotion roll through him at Chan only trusting him even after he betrayed his trust those years ago.

“Okay, we will continue. ‘If I am to disobey or betray the Seoul Yongsan Police, I give up my rights and will be arrested on the spot.’” Chan’s jaw tightened but he signed it.

“Going off on that, ‘If I do not follow Song’s and Lee’s exact words, I give up my rights and will be arrested on the spot.’” Chan immediately crossed off Song’s name before the judge finished speaking. He looked up at her to make sure she saw it, and with a sigh, she nodded and then Chan signed.

“’If I run before or after the mission is completed, then this agreement will be nulled and I will be arrested for life with no bond or chance of parole if found.’” Chan signed.

“And lastly, ‘If this mission fails, I will give up my rights and will be arrested on the spot.’” Chan and Minho were confused by that.

“What? No. If I tried my best to get him, then this shouldn’t be something I should sign off to.”

“Bang Chan, the agreement will only be valid if the promise of capturing Yi Hwan is completed.” Song told him.

“Boss, come on, that’s not fair.”

“It is fair. It’s more than fair. I’m giving him a chance to redeem himself even after a murder charge. I could’ve thrown him in jail the second he got here.” Chan glared at Song.

“I will only sign if you give me a bond and a chance for parole.” 

“That’s not how it works, Chan.” Song told him.

“None of this is how it works but we’re doing this. Face it, you’ll never catch Yi Hwan without my help.” Song didn’t want to admit but it was true. None of his detectives were good enough or bad enough to be recruited.

“Bond and parole. You set the bond however you want but I want the very most 10 years for chance of parole.” Chan tried negotiating.

“20!” Song exclaimed.

“15.” 

“Fine. 15 years.”

“At most.” Song scoffed. “Deal?”

“Fine. Deal.” Chan scratched off what he needed to and added his negotiation before signing it.

“Are we done?”

“Almost. Now, we need your signature, social security, and your thumb prints.”

“Why all of that? Don’t you have it already?”

“Yes, but you need to write it.” Chan rolled his eyes and quickly wrote down his number and signed it. One of the lawyers handed him the ink pad and he finished it off with his thumbprint.

“There. Are we done now?”

“Yes. For now. Keep in contact with Minho while we get your cars. You will work with our engineers to set it up.” 

Chan had a sneer on his face all the way to the outside of the building where finally he was uncuffed. 

“Full offense, but your boss is an asshole.”

“This was him being nice, Chan.” Minho said as they walked towards the car.

“Still. He reeked of coffee breath.” Minho snickered as he rounded the car to get to the driver’s seat. He watched Chan as he got in and rested his head on the headrest with a big sigh.

“Where do you want me to take you? I gotta get back to work.”

“Then I’ll just take a taxi so you don’t have to come back.” 

“That was the most considerate thing you’ve ever said to me. But no it’s fine. My job is basically to drive around until I get a mission to clear.”

“Damn. You’re like Men in Black.” Minho rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his smile.

“I don’t think you’ve seen the movie.” He said as he looked behind him to make sure the road was clear for him to pull out of his street parking spot.

“Nah, it’s been a few years. Take me to the hospital. I’ll hang out with them, maybe get a nap in.” Minho nodded and drove the few minutes over there. 

“Chan, I know it’s very tough for you to agree to this and I know you’re only doing this for Jeongin but, take this seriously, okay? Not just the whole safety thing, which is so important, too, but like, don’t break the agreement. I know sometimes we get tunnel vision and we just want to fight and whatever but your boys need you here and not in prison. I also need my job so I’d appreciate it if we just stay on task here.”

“What do you mean about your job? Nothing’s gonna happen to you.” Minho sighed.

“I wasn’t going to tell you but I already signed my part of the agreement. If this mission fails, I lose my position. If I lose my position, I’m back to my old job which means I’ll be back in that shitty apartment and I don’t know where Jeongin’s gonna go.” Chan wanted to fight. It was never simple, was it?

“Why didn’t you negotiate like I just did?”

“I did. The initial agreement was that I lose my job entirely.” Chan shook his head and looked out the window.

“Like I said, your boss is an asshole.” Minho sighed, because yeah, he can be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually i update when i have things to share with you and now that i'm typing this yes i do
> 
> is it me or does anyone else get uncomfortable when parents/adults say shit like omg my five year old son has a girlfriend like ??? my 5 y/o cousin likes to say weird stories like there was a boy named dave and he pooped his pants and died or whatever (legit what he will say) and then my mom said something like there was a girl named mary and her boyfriend was *insert my bby cousins name here* and i told her to not do that or at least don't say shit like his 'girlfriend' and then she's like why not he has like 2 girlfriends and i'm like no? he has two girls that are his friends plus he's 5 years old still wearing a pull up at night, don't say shit like that like it makes me so uncomfortable and she kept asking me why. i don't understand why she doesn't see how weird it is to say that a 5 y/o boy has two girlfriends and granted yeah it's a joke nOW but ur saying this in front of the kid like it's okay and it's cool and like im such a big 'the things you say and how you react about them will influence how they perceive those same things growing up' kind of person. and this has nothing to do with it bc its the same situation but like how many guy friends do they have and y'all stay silent or say shit like they're such good friends fuck off anyways. i told her if i ever have a kid, don't say shit like that about them. 
> 
> am i overeacting??? it just makes me feel so fucking weird. they're just friends and the only reason they get shy with each other isn't because they like each other it's because you're saying shit like o m g she's ur girlfriend!!! st OP let young boys be friends with young girls without shoving labels at them at such a young age


	5. no, i'm naked!

Minho’s been staring at Chan, specifically his arms for the last 10 minutes. It wasn’t Minho’s fault, it was his. Chan had the audacity to take off his white t-shirt, claiming it was going to get dirty and that it was too hot as he fixed up his car. They had gotten their cars a few days ago, but since then, Chan has kicked out the engineers claiming that they had no idea what they were doing so now it was their job to fix them up in a garage provided to them by the police so it’s suitable to win the race. Minho was taking a break. He also had no idea what he was doing for the most part so he let Chan do the more technical stuff while Minho just tightens bolts and hands him tools. But now, he was sat there, staring at Chan from his back. 

His back muscles flexed every time he moved. How he got that black smudge on his side, Minho doesn’t know but when he leaned over the hood to do something, Minho had to control himself. He knows what he’s doing, asshole. There’s no reason to lean over like that. Minho’s had enough. He needed something to do to distract himself from his arousal.

“Chan, can I do something?” Minho walked up to stand next to the car in Chan’s line of view.

“Do what?” Chan asked distractedly.

“No, like can I do something? I’m bored.” Chan scoffed a smile.

“You really don’t know how to fix cars?” Chan stood up straight, taking a rag to clean off his hands as much as possible. Shit, it should be illegal to look that attractive.

“N-no. I mean, I know the very basics but not how to start from scratch or…whatever.” Minho scratched the back of his neck. Chan nodded.

“Come here,” he motioned for him to come over with his head, his hands still busy cleaning between his fingers.

Minho stepped a little closer as Chan took a step back to let him stand in front of the open hood.

“Grab that wrench.” Chan pointed with his head again. Minho grabbed it in his fist and Chan smiled amusingly. “Tighten those bolts that are still loose.” Chan pointed at them with his finger. Minho did so, fully aware of Chan’s eyes on him. After he tightened it, his arms shaking slightly when he couldn’t tighten them anymore, he stood up straight and looked at Chan for more instructions. By then, Chan let go of his rag and was leaning on the car with one hand on it. He then leaned over Minho’s shoulder to see if they were really tightened which of course they were. He didn’t need to do that.

“Hmm, good. Now, grab that other wrench, the smaller one.” Chan pointed to the small portable table with a few random tools. Minho grabbed a smaller wrench and showed it to Chan who nodded in confirmation.

“Now, loosen those.” Minho tried to but they were really stuck on there. He managed to get most of them loose but he grunted a little trying to loosen that last one.

“This one’s really stuck on there.” Minho said.

“Want me to do it?” Minho sighed and stopped, handing him the wrench. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. Chan’s muscles looked like they grew double in size as they flexed when he loosened that last bolt.

“There. Wanna take it off?” Chan gave him a look that almost made Minho think it was a double entendre in some way. Minho just gently pushed Chan out of the way and gripped the piece of metal with his hands when he felt hands on him. He froze, turning his head slightly to the side to see Chan looking over his shoulder.

“Be careful. Make sure the bolts don’t fly off.” Chan whispered in his ear. Minho gulped and nodded before carefully beginning to lift the scrap of metal when Chan’s hand tightened on his waist. Minho’s movements stuttered slightly and he had to regrip the piece.

“U-um, hyu-hyung?” Chan hummed in question.

“C-can you back off for a moment, please?”

“As you wish.” Then Chan took his hands off of him but didn’t really move too far back but it gave Minho a clear enough mind to lift the metal without losing the bolts.

“Where do I put it?”

“Under there.” He pointed to the under shelf part of the table with the tools. Minho kneeled down to do so before standing back up and facing Chan once again.

“Now, what?” Chan licked his lips.

“Think you can do the same thing to the other car?” Chan pointed to what will be Minho’s car a few feet away from where they were working on Chan’s. Minho nodded and walked over to it, taking the wrenches with him. Once again, he felt Chan’s eyes on him as he slowly repeated the process, but thankfully or maybe not, he didn’t need Chan’s help in loosening any of the bolts. He took out the piece of metal and put it on a different table then looked at Chan who had since sat down on the edge of his car.

“Good. Now come here, I want to show you something.” Chan stood up and began walking somewhere towards the back and into an office space that was currently empty. Minho hesitated before following him. When he entered, Chan was sitting back on the sofa with his knees spread as he looked through his phone.

“Come.” Chan patted the spot next to him and Minho sat down, much more tensely, much more nervous than the other.

“Look.” Chan turned his phone sideways and showed Minho a map of where the borders were.

“What am I looking at?”

“This is where it gets tricky. Once we’re recruited, we go to Japan and get the drugs. We hide them in a pouch and stick it under the seats, nobody can see, the dogs can’t smell it from outside. But once we get back into Korea, border control search cars in and out as well as do carrier checks. Here’s the tricky part. We have to get the drugs and stuff them somewhere on us. Not our bags or anything that can get taken from us. Somewhere like…in your pants, maybe.” Chan made a point to look down at Minho’s lap as he did so and then back at Minho’s face. Minho intertwined his own fingers and rested them on his lap, feeling some type of way about it.

“Now, the point is to not let them search the car at all, because then we’d have to get out, the dogs can smell it on us, and if we try to run on foot, the dogs will catch up easily.” Minho nodded.

“So, we go through here.” Chan moved his finger up a trail on the map until there was no trail.

“The trail ends.”

“I know. Unfortunately, we’re going to have to lose the cars somewhere. They’ll take note of them and it’ll be hard to hide them when they look and sound like they will.” Minho nodded. That was a given. He knew that the cars will paint a target on them.

“So, we go up this trail until it stops, we ditch the cars and then we don’t go in the woods, we go around it. They’ll think we went in so we have to be long gone by then.” Minho nodded. 

“Where do we go?” Chan shrugged.

“We catch a cab back to the meeting spot.” Minho chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan. What about Plan B?”

“Plan B? Run like hell, hope the dogs don’t chomp our dicks off.” Chan patted Minho’s knee then used it to push himself up. Minho’s eyes widened. No…not his dick.

“Come on, thunder thighs. We got work to do.” Chan called out to him as we walked out of the office. Minho glared at where his head disappeared before standing up.

“That boy will be the death of me.” He whispered to himself.

 

By the end of the day, Minho was over it. He was tired, he was cranky, he was dirty. He just wanted to shower and sleep naked. That’s it. Chan had to be the one to drive because Minho kept closing his eyes so Chan forced him to pull over so they could switch. 

The next time he was conscious, he was being set down on his bed. Minho, still half asleep began whining.

“Noo, these are my kitten sheets. I can’t dirty them.” He slurred, trying to use the other person’s arms to pull himself back up.

“Then take your clothes off.” They said softly.

“Noooo, I’m sweaty and there’s grease in my hair.” Chan sighed.

“What do you want me to do then?” Minho didn’t know what he wanted _him_ to do. He just wanted to be clean. So he whined again and kept pulling at Chan’s arms trying to get up. Chan groaned in frustration and picked him back up.

“Come on, you big baby.”

“Where are we going?” Minho whined.

“You’re taking a bath and then going to sleep, okay?”

“Mmkay.” Minho said softly, already dozing off in his arms until he set him down on the edge of the tub.

“Don’t fall back.” Minho instead, rested his head on the counter that was right next to the tub. Once Chan made sure that he was stable, he turned on the water and waited until it was warm enough before plugging it up. As the tub filled up, Chan turned his attention back to Minho.

“Come on, Lee. Let’s get you ready for a bath.” He carefully took off his shirt, immediately putting a hand on his back so he wouldn’t fall backwards once it was off. After taking off his socks, he then reached for his jeans. Minho barely blinked an eye when the button was undone and in fact, made it easier for the other to take his jeans off by lifting himself up slightly and holding his legs out but then when he felt Chan’s on the band of his briefs, he panicked.

“No! I-I’ll do it. Look away.” Chan rolled his eyes but turned his back and waited. He heard Minho remove his boxers and then get in the water.

“Can I look now?” Minho turned the water off and pulled his legs up, trying to hide himself under the clear water as much as he can.

“Yeah.” Chan turned around and looked at him. He looked so tired and grumpy, it took everything in Chan to not coo. He was a gang leader, damn it. They don’t coo at adult men. They also don’t try to bathe adult men but here he is, rolling up the sleeves of his mostly clean sweatshirt and kneeling down next to the tub.

“Nooo!” Minho started whining again, inching away from him.

“Minho,” Chan sighed, getting annoyed. “Now’s not the time to start whining. It 3 in the morning and we have to be up at 7 to continue with the cars. Just let me clean you.”

“I can clean myself! Leave.”

“If I leave, you’ll just fall asleep and drown.” Chan said quite bluntly.

“No, I will not!” Minho whined again, splashing him with water. “Go, I’ll clean myself.” Minho said again. Chan rolled his eyes and stood up anyways.

“Fine, but I’m not locking the door.”

“Whatever.” Sure enough, Chan closed the door but didn’t lock it and took a step beside the door to make it seem like he wasn’t just standing behind it and tried to hear what Minho was doing. After a while he heard a little bit of splashing and swooshing water and thought he should go take his own quick shower and then check up on him again when he was done. So that’s what he did. Now dressed in sweats and another t-shirt, he went back to the bathroom after seeing the light in there was still on. He knocked twice and waited for a response but when he got none, he opened the door. Of course, the idiot fell asleep. His chin was just barely touching the water and he had set his legs down. The water appeared slightly murky and he saw that the soap bowl was wet and soapy so he knew he at least washed himself with that but his hair still appeared mostly dry.

“You were almost there, man.” Chan muttered to himself before kneeling down and grabbing the shampoo bottle. He looked around for something to scoop the water onto his head and ultimately had to go to the kitchen to grab a glass and come back. 

Minho woke up when Chan began massaging the shampoo into his head. He made little noises of relaxation until he realized what was happening and jumped. The water splashed over the tub and fell like onto Chan’s lap. Chan yelped but couldn’t do anything with his soapy hands.

“What?” Chan asked him, annoyed at everything.

“W-why are you touching me?”

“You fell asleep like you said you wouldn’t so I was washing your hair. Can I just finish?”

“No! Chan, I’m naked!”

“I literally don’t care. I didn’t even look down there.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Minho, you were asleep. I don’t know how much of an asshole you think I am but I wouldn’t do that to you.” Minho felt a little ashamed at how serious Chan took the situation but he wasn’t about to apologize. Chan never made him think otherwise…so he just tilted his head back towards him and let Chan continue washing his hair.

“There. Rinse it out.” Chan said before standing up and washing the suds out of his hands. Minho stared at him for a moment, feeling like he was angry with him before dipping his head underwater to wash the suds out of his hair. When he resurfaced and pushed his hair and water out of his face, he saw that Chan wasn’t in the room anymore but he left the door open. Minho pouted and stood up slowly, making sure to not fall. He reached for his towel and robe on the back of the door and haphazardly dried himself before putting on the robe. Chan reappeared down the hall once Minho finished tying his robe.

“Done?” Chan said, walking in and going to unplug the tub without even looking at Minho nodding. Chan put the shampoo and soap back in the shower where he found it and all Minho could do was watch him. Chan had changed his sweatpants, not really feeling comfortable with the crotch all wet. Minho once again found himself staring at Chan’s body. He felt ashamed. Chan wouldn’t even do that to him when he was naked and asleep but here Minho was, imagining how his butt looked underneath his clothes. 

After that, Chan turned to him.

“Are you done?” Minho shrugged and went to his drawers to take out a headband. It was an Eeyore themed one complete with a small patch of hair at the top. Chan watched as he put it on then reach into a different drawer to grab a face mask. Minho turned to Chan and reached for his face. Chan barely flinched as he felt it, letting him do so.

“Your skin is a little dry. Do you put moisturizer on it?” Chan shrugged and shook his head.

“Should I?” Minho gasped.

“Yes! You’re gonna be 40 looking like you’re 80.” Chan rolled his eyes at the exaggeration.

“Well, I don’t have any, so…” Minho reached into both of his drawers and handed Chan a Tigger themed headband.

“What’s with the Winnie the Pooh headbands?” Chan said, accepting it anyway.

“Shut up. They’re cute.” He helped Chan put it on properly, fixing his hair so it was all being held back by the band.

“There, now, put this on.” He handed him a milk infused face mask. Chan opened it and his hands were already getting sticky. He watched Minho through the mirror as he put his own strawberry infused mask on his face, trying to learn how to do it. He watched him smooth out the bubbles and move it around so it fit his face better and then rubbed his hands on his neck.

“Aren’t you gonna put it on?” Minho said to him without moving his mouth too wide. Chan cringed slightly as he pinched the mask and slowly took it out. It was sticky and gross and Chan couldn’t stand the sound or the feeling of pulling it apart. He looked in the mirror at himself but then his eyes caught Minho trying to hold back his laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me!” It was Chan’s turn to whine and Minho couldn’t hold back his laughter and let it out.

“Ah, no, no, my mask.” Minho tilted his head back and tried to fix it.

“That’s what you get. Don’t laugh at me, I’m new to this.”

“You’re so dramatic. It’s just a face mask. Put it on, already. It’ll make you feel better. Chan rolled his eyes but then looked at himself in the mirror again and applied the mask. It was super cold once it touched his skin but he quickly got used to it and it felt nice. He looked at Minho once it was on and Minho turned his body more towards him and began smoothing out parts were overlapping or was just too lumpy.

“There. Now, you keep that on there for about 15 minutes.” Chan nodded.

“And then what?”

“You can rub the leftover serum into your face and call it a night or you can put moisturizer on as well.”

“One thing at a time. I’ll just rub this shit on my face.” Minho nodded and then turned to walk out of the bathroom. Chan followed suit, turning off the light on his way out. They both walked into Minho’s room, Minho immediately laying down on his back and closing his eyes. Chan just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

“Well, goodnight.” As Chan turned around, Minho opened one eye.

“Good night, hyung. Thank you for taking care of me.” He said despite of himself. He was too tired to care anymore. Chan bit back a smile and nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was a long ass day.
> 
> but now my shins hurt like actually out of absolutely nowhere since i didn't even walk more than i would any other day and i'm concerned about it. happy fourth of july if ur american and shit btw


	6. is chan selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SPICY. i keep forgetting to put out a warning before uploading anything remotely sexual so i'm sorry if you read this before i put this warning out. continue.

You can cut the tension with a knife between Chan and Minho, Seungmin determined. He found out about their ‘relationship’ years ago and was probably dreading them meeting again more than Chan was. But now, he feels like he should have dread it for a different reason. They kept sneaking looks at each other when the other wasn’t looking. He had joined them at the garage when they were on the home stretch a.k.a. painting the car and creating their designs. Minho decided to go for more of a water theme, blue, green, and a little bit of purple while Chan went for fire theme, red, orange, yellow, and black. 

Seungmin tried desperately to distract himself with his laptop, he couldn’t even be dropped off with Jeongin because his parents decided to actually act like they give a fuck and took him for a few days to watch over him. But now, Seungmin’s had enough after seeing Minho look at Chan’s ass when he bent over to paint around the fender.

“Honestly, you guys. I wouldn’t be surprised if you went into the office, locked the door, and fucked.” The both of them were frozen in shock at Seungmin’s brutal honesty.

“I literally feel like a child watching their parents flirt. Chan hyung, you don’t need to put your hands on Minho’s waist to hold him steady while he paints. It literally doesn’t make sense. And Minho hyung, if you wanna touch Chan hyung’s ass so badly, just ask. I’m sure he’ll let you anyway.” Seungmin sighed as he stood up and slammed his laptop closed.

“I’m getting a milkshake. At the McDonalds 10 blocks away. Please, use this time wisely.” Seungmin tucked his laptop under his arm and promptly walked out of the property. Both Minho and Chan’s face were stained red at this point.

“That boy…I’m gonna beat his ass when he gets back.” Chan muttered. Minho was still flustered and tried to focus on his painting again when Chan walked up to him and looked over his shoulder to see the lines of white he was gently adding to the back.

“That looks good.” Chan said. Minho jumped slightly after hearing him, not realizing just how close he was.

“O-oh, thanks.” He heard Chan let out a sharp breath as if he found the way he responded amusing.

“Why don’t we take a break?” Chan grabbed the paint spray from Minho and set it down before grabbing his wrist and leading him to the office. Minho thought it was innocent. They brought food to eat so they wouldn’t waste time going out to find any so Minho immediately went over to the plastic bags so he didn’t notice Chan locking the door behind them.

“Oh, what a surprise. Jjajangmyeon. Not like we haven’t been eating this for the past 2 weeks.” Minho grumbled as he took out the tin containers of the noodles. He heard slow heavy footsteps come up behind him but he didn’t expect the arms wrapping around his waist or the lips on his neck.

“H-hyung? What are you doing?”

“I like it when you call me hyung. You don’t do it a lot.” Chan’s voice sounded like honey. Minho finally understood what people meant when they said shit like that.

“S-sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind as long as you call me hyung when I’ve got you in my hands like this.” Minho gasped when Chan’s hands squeezed his hips at the same time that he gently nibbled at the base of his neck.

“Shit.” Minho whispered. “Hyung,”

“Hmm?” Chan’s hands traveled under Minho’s shirt, spreading his fingers to touch as much of his toned stomach as he can. They really shouldn’t be doing this, but Minho couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop. “Turn around, baby.” Chan told him. Loosening his grip enough for Minho to turn around in his hands. Now they were facing each other and there really was no way for Minho to get out of this. He was lost in Chan by this point.

“Can hyung kiss you, Minho?” Minho gulped before nodding slightly. Chan saw it and leaned in. He paused right before to make sure that Minho wouldn’t push him away this time. The latter had closed his eyes, anticipating it and opened them when he didn’t feel his lips on his. 

“What?” Minho whispered.

“Nothing.” And then Chan was kissing him. It wasn’t anything like the kisses they’ve shared before. The others weren’t really meant to happen the way they were but this one, it felt on purpose. It felt planned. It felt…right. Chan pushed whatever was on the desk behind Minho, evidently pushing the noodles to the floor so he could pick him up and drop him on the edge. Minho took that moment to wrap both his arms and ankles around Chan, not that he complained. Their kiss quickly turned sloppy, way too much tongue, a little too much teeth but they couldn’t stop. 

Chan wrapped one arm all the way around Minho’s waist, keeping him close while his other hand slithered down the sides of Minho’s ass and to his thigh to hike his leg up higher. This allowed their crotches to touch just right and to start grinding against each other. Minho gasped and moaned into the kiss the harder they pressed against each other each time. At one point, Chan put both of his hands over Minho’s ass, lifting him up slightly the closer they got to climaxing. Minho broke the kiss and tilted his head back as he felt his lower region get warmer and warmer. Chan shoved his face into Minho’s neck, leaving a few kisses as he let out a few moans himself. Minho was the first to let loose, almost immediately hating how wet his boxers got. A few seconds later, Chan came as well, not really caring about the mess in his pants, at least not as much as Minho did. Minho let his legs unwind from Chan’s waist and he pushed him back. Chan with wobbly legs and accelerated heart beat moved back enough for Minho to jump off the edge of the desk. 

Chan hasn’t felt as nervous as he was just then, seeing the uncertainty, the annoyance, and the shame in Minho’s face. There was no way Minho could get angry with him. He gave Minho a chance to stop before they started. If he pushed him away again…

“We should get back to work.” Minho said and tried walking around him but Chan grabbed onto his arm.

“You’re walking away again.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Chan, tomorrow’s the race. Let’s just finish.” Minho tried to leave again but Chan didn’t loosen his hold on his arm.

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Minho sighed harshly and yanked his arm back.

“We shouldn’t have done that.” Minho muttered, finally walked to the door and unlocking it.

“Well, you didn’t stop me.” Minho froze midway out the door. He was right. He didn’t.

“I know.” Was all he said before going back to his car. Chan pursed his lips and ran his hands through his hair then looked down at his pants. It was a bad choice to wear blue jeans. A little wet patch was visible right where the head of his dick was hiding behind his jeans. There was nothing he could do at the moment so he walked out of the room and to his car, keeping his eye on Minho who refused to look at him.

When Seungmin came back, he almost immediately wanted to leave again.

“Okay, did you guys fight or something?” He said, sipping his milkshake that was halfway finished at this point. Nobody responded to him.

“You guys, the race is tomorrow. If you guys fought, you’re going to need to work it out. You can’t be like this during the mission.” Seungmin had a point but they weren’t going to admit that to him.

“Seungmin, just go to the office and stay there. We’ll call you over when we’re done.” Chan said, yanking the power chord to the paint spray to reach over to the back of the car. Seungmin sighed and went to the office. He didn’t notice the overturned tin bowl of jjajangmyeon on the floor until he rounded the desk and saw it.

“Who the fuck dropped the noodles?!” 

 

Neither of the boys spoke as they entered the apartment. Seungmin went straight to the bedroom, hoping to avoid any more awkwardness while Minho and Chan went straight to the bathroom to shower. 

When Chan got out and was dressed, he felt his face and noticed the difference that the face mask did the other night. His face was starting to get stubbly which didn’t help with how dry it felt. Chan opened up his small toiletry bag and took out the necessary tools to shave his face. He left the bathroom door open to let the humidity out and to defog the mirror as he began putting a bit of shaving cream on his face. Carefully, he shaved, trying his best to not nick his skin. As he began washing the remaining shaving cream off his face, the door to the bathroom down the hall opened and out came Minho in his robe, already having done his skin care. They made eye contact for a short second before Minho disappeared into his room. Chan sighed, turning off the water.

How were they going to do this tomorrow?

 

Come morning, Minho was the first one awake at 5 am. He called his boss and they set up a meeting at 1 pm to go through the plan one more time before it would be executed later at night. Minho needed time to work out and get rid of this extra anxiety and anger and just feelings. He needed to get rid of his feelings. So he dressed in basketball shorts, an old t-shirt, and brought his hand tape to wrap around his palms when he worked with the weights. He grabbed his workout bag and left the apartment. Down in the first floor of his building was a gym, really the only reason he even started working out was because of that place. He quickly stretched and put on his earphones before warming up on the treadmill. He slowly went up to a jogging pace then sprinted for a short while then back to jogging and then to a brisk walk before finishing that up after 45 minutes. He stretched his arms better one more time and waited to catch his breath before going over to the weights. He usually used 25 but he worked up to it so he started with 15, and then 20, then 25. It still felt like it wasn’t enough so he went up to 30. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to overexert his muscles in just one day, i.e. the day of _the mission_ but he needed to redirect his emotions. 

After working out for another hour, he called it enough for the day and laid down on the floor to cool off before heading back upstairs. No one had come in yet. Usually around 8 am, one or two people come bouncing in but it was just after 7:30. After laying there for another 5 minutes, he slowly got up, already feeling his sore muscles. He should’ve stretch again instead of laying down. But what’s done is done. He dragged his feet up to the elevator and then all the way to his apartment. 

Going in, he half expected the other two to still be asleep but they were on the couch eating cereal.

“Nice of you to join us.” Seungmin said, taking another spoonful of cereal.

“What are you guys doing?” Minho set down his bag on the floor.

“Well, you were nowhere to be found and you left your phone here and we were hungry so we raided your kitchen but you had nothing but cereal so,”

“I had more in the beginning of the week but _someone_ keeps eating all the food and not replacing it.” Minho looked at Chan who at least looked sheepish.

“Man’s gotta eat.”

“How about man’s stop eating in the middle of the night.” Chan ignored him for his last spoonful of cereal. He stood up and walked passed Minho to clean his bowl. At least he was cleaning it and not just leaving it in the sink. Minho rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile, Chan sat back down and stared at the TV, not really paying attention to what was playing.

“You two really need to get your shit together.”

“And you need to mind your own business.” Chan fired back.

“No, I’m sick of this. Seriously, what the hell happened yesterday?” Seungmin put his bowl down and turned to face Chan better.

“None of your business.”

“It is when it’s affecting your relationship with the person you’re supposed to be on a mission with which may I remind you, if you fail, you go to prison and Minho loses his job.” Chan continued to ignore him.

“Hyung, you’re losing it. Ever since this thing happened with Jeongin, you’re so…you’re so selfish. It’s like you don’t care about anyone but getting your fucking revenge.”

“You think me trying to avenge my friend who’s practically my little brother after he got hurt by these people is selfish?” Chan sat up straighter and pointed at himself.

“Yes! Getting revenge and avenging stems out of personal satisfaction. Jeongin’s okay and he never asked you to do this so you’re doing this to make yourself feel better. And on top of that, you still refuse to say anything to the other guys. I don’t like lying to them but I’ve been having to lie to Woojin hyung to cover your ass.” Chan scoffed and slouched back into the couch.

“I should’ve come alone.” Seungmin was seeing red. He grabbed the couch pillow and began beating him up with it. And these pillows weren’t the soft fluffy ones. They were hard and pointless to rest on so it made damage when it hit Chan.

“Stop. Being. So. Selfish!” Seungmin set the pillow down and stood on his knees on the couch to be above Chan as he yelled at him. “How can you sit there and tell me I shouldn’t have come? That after nearly a decade, brotherhood means nothing and you’re the only one who should put himself in danger? This isn’t fair, hyung! It really isn’t.” Seungmin sat down, breathing heavily from the yelling and the emotions he’s tired of holding back. At first, Seungmin came to watch over Chan then he ended up watching over Jeongin but no one’s been watching over him. No one’s asked him how he felt and he was losing it. 

Chan ran a hand through his messed up hair as Seungmin yelled at him and then he just stared at the floor until he finished. He didn’t know how to respond because yeah, that’s always how Chan saw it. That he should put himself in the front lines first and if he couldn’t handle it, then maybe he’ll let the others help him but the last thing he wanted was for any of them to get hurt. He felt like he hadn’t been doing a good job on that ever since they lost Changbin and Choi Minho in a way. He felt like it was all his fault, like he should’ve been more careful but now he’s hurt his team more than once. Jeongin got hurt because he ran away and forced the others to go with him like a coward. He should’ve gone alone. He was the only one wanted but he couldn’t be without his boys so he forced them into a life of running and laying low. He felt like he owed them something more. He would give his life for them. And if that happened during this mission, then so be it. He would die trying to avenge his brother no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so uh heh it's been almost 10 days and this is all i have written i'm soz  
> i don't know why i've been slacking a bit on this story but like i feel like a lot of shit has happened  
> i'm gonna quote jake paul and say 'it's everyday bro' that i feel like i go to the hospital for an appointment
> 
> i went to the sleep doctor because part of the procedure to getting my surgery is to go to one and see if i have sleep apnea. they gave me this little machine to use at home and they can record my breathing and oxygen levels while i sleep. Believe me when i say it wasn't the best sleep of my life and i can still feel the little nostril tubes in my nose. I sleep on my stomach and i couldn't because of this device on my chest and i woke up so many times in the middle of the night to make sure that it was still on and that i didn't turn it off midsleep cause that would suck. but now the sleep doctor says i have to wear an even more annoying machine over my face for...get this....2 WEEKS. DOS SEMANAS. so i will be sleep deprived because my skin is so sensitive when it comes to sleeping and i need to be comf af to knock out and i will not be with squidward on my face ok anyways
> 
> i learned i am prediabetic and have hypertension. love that for me. also extremely low on vitamin d so now i take vitamin d as well as iron supplements that turn my pee extremely yellow. again and say it with me now. love that for me.
> 
> my dad also hurt my feelings when i said yes to him asking me if i wanted another tuna patty, i had two already but he offered a third so i said yes! and then he turned to my mom and asked her if i knew that i cannot gain a single pound prior to the surgery and i took it as he thinks i'm pigging out when literally when have i ever asked for more or seconds on any meal ever. also if he thought this why the hell did he offer me more??? i still ate that fucking tuna patty.
> 
> also my nails are painted in rainbow colors. they look like skittles.
> 
> ALSO i posted a new story because of course i have to. I have two other unreleased stories that i'm thinking about posting. one is a mermaid/aquaman au and the other is a queer as folk au if you know that show. both are with pairings that i haven’t used before btw. lemme know y'all.
> 
> love you. missed you. <3
> 
>  


	7. manifesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how it should've gone in the first place. i'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> talks of drinking but not too much.

Minho was losing his mind. This is beyond what he’s ever done before. He was now following behind Chan in their cars as they raced their way towards the location where they would be racing to join the Cobalt’s drug run. This is barely similar to what he used to do. He didn’t have to do such illegal things to get justice. 

He couldn’t count how many traffic violations they both have done with all the appendages on his body but he thanked the gods that they arrived in one piece. Step one: the party. Find the recruiter. Then go from there. 

Chan and Minho parked their cars in front of dozens of girls ready to drape themselves on them just for owning one. Minho struggled to hide the cringe on his face while Chan wrapped each arm around two girls with a smirk. It felt like something was twisting his heart seeing Chan looking like that and it wasn’t really in a good way. He was quickly reminded that he has no idea who Chan really is. Or at least this persona of him. It was…deadly.

Minho gave the most awkward smile to a girl before he went off trying to find the recruiter. The whole, he was seething. How dare Chan play with his emotions and then go off and act like a scum bag with those girls. Every time Minho would look to see where Chan was, he was with a different girl but the one thing that really bothered him was when one of those girls leaned over to his ear and whispered something with a hand running up and down his chest. Chan did nothing to pull her away and in fact ended up whispering something to her ear back. What kind of man whore—

Minho decided to stop caring about him and just focus on the mission. Minho eventually found the recruiter, way in the back on a raised platform being guarded by guards. A few of the racers were already there. All Minho had to do was show them the message he had received a few hours prior and then he was let in. 

Minho eyes the other racers, some guy with white blonde hair and one white eye contact on. He was wearing a vest and jeans, showing off the tattoos that were on him as if it were a shirt. Another racer, tall, chunky guy with a backwards cap on. He stared Minho down for a few seconds too long for his comfort and ended up having to turn away. The last guy. Around Minho’s height. Skinnier than Jeongin, almost frail looking with lavender hair. How did he end up doing this line of work? The guy attempted to look tough but Minho ended up having to look away again but this time, because he was about to laugh right in front of his face. 

Eventually, Chan finally showed up, this time, with his arms free of any women and stood right next to Minho. Minho took a not so subtle step away from him and didn’t meet his eye when Chan glanced at him.

“All right. This everybody? Nice. None of you look the same. But all of you must be of equal value at least…or we kill you.” Wait…what?

“W-what do you mean by kill?” Lavender boy asked, dropping his tough guy act completely.

“Well, I need 4 guys. There’s 5 of you. The first 4 to make it get to do the job. But the last one we can’t have just walking out of here. What if you rat us out? Plus, it’s much more entertaining when there’s something more at stake here than just losing.” The recruiter said, chuckling rather evilly as he rubbed his hands together as if the death of someone was entertaining.

“Anyways, shall we get on with it? ID’s out, kiddies. Turn them in to my lovely assistant, Mila.” He gestured over to a girl holding some kind of scanner. Lavender went first. After she scanned the ID, she handed it over to someone else then motioned for the next person.

“W-wait, I don’t get that back?”

“You know, for an errand boy, you ask a lot of questions.” She said to him before once again, motioning for the other guy in front of Minho to give in his ID. He reluctantly did so and then it was Minho’s turn. He was back in the world of Choi Minho if it’s any concern to them but he still was shitting his pants as she scanned it, thinking what if something comes up but then she was motioning for Chan’s ID.

“It looks like we have a celebrity in the house.” Mila said as she recognized him.

“Ah, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” The recruiter said, walking up to Chan.

“Bang Chan. Sir.” He added last minute.

“You don’t say. Bang Chan, leader of the Stray Kids?” Chan didn’t have to say anything else for the recruiter to smile excitingly.

“Well, this should be good then. Looking forward to seeing you first at the finish line.” Chan gave him a cocky smirk before walking out of the line for the last person to give in his ID. Minho wanted to punch him as Chan stood next to him, still with that smirk on his face.

“If we weren’t in front of all these people, I’d punch you in the face.” Minho grumbled to him.

“Kinky. I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Chan leaned closer to him as he spoke. Minho pursed his lips and ignored him. He can’t wait to go home. And retire. He can’t wait to retire.

“Okay everyone, while we do a background check on you all, enjoy the party. We will meet tomorrow night at the location that we will send you. 10 pm sharp. Do not be late.” Mila said before they all walked away. The racers stayed frozen in their spots for a moment before the guy with the one lenses on broke the silence.

“Raise your hand if you’d bang the shit out of her.” Everyone but Minho raised his arm. Minho glared at Chan before scoffing and walking down the steps to get back to his car. He wasn’t much of a partier and he would much rather not see Chan flirting with girls when he made him cum just the day before.

 

The drive home was peaceful. He didn’t have to race, he didn’t have to drive on the opposite lanes, he didn’t have to get honked at. Imagine such a peaceful drive. It was quiet and dark inside the apartment but he could see Seungmin’s face illuminated by the light of his laptop on the couch.

“Which hyung is it?” Seungmin said, not being able to tell who it was.

“Minho hyung is here to keep you company.”

“Ah. At least it’s you.” Seungmin sat up straighter to give Minho space to sit. Minho took that chance and threw his head back onto the couch with a loud sigh.

“So how was it? Did you win?”

“Today wasn’t the race. It’s tomorrow.”

“Then what’d you go for?”

“Turn in our IDs. They have to do background checks on us.”

Ah. Well, where’s Chan hyung?”

“Probably fucking some girl by now.” Seungmin snickered.

“Okay, no, seriously. Where’s hyung?”

“I’m serious.”

“Minho, Chan hyung is as gay as they come.”

“Sure could’ve fooled me with the amount of girls that were hanging off of him.”

“Did he look uncomfortable?”

“No. If anything, he encouraged it.” Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.

“That’s weird. I’ve never seen him do that.” Minho sighed once more.

“I wish I didn’t see him do that.” He mumbled but Seungmin understood.

“Hyung, I’m going to get a little invadey here.” Seungmin put his laptop down on the coffee table before pulling his legs up onto the couch.

“What is going on between you and Chan hyung?” Minho shrugged.

“You have to tell me more than that. You guys were flirting with each other for 2 weeks straight and then out of nowhere you just stop and now Chan hyung, the gay lord, is flirting with girls? On purpose? What’s going on?”

“We kinda…did some stuff yesterday. And I pushed him away after and he got frustrated with me. I understand why though. I don’t blame him. But it’s because of the behavior that he showed today that I was so skeptical of being with him in the first place. I mean, he kissed me when he barely knew me. Who’s to say he wouldn’t do that or has done that with anyone else?”

“In all the years I’ve known Chan, I’ve only seen him kiss two people. I’ve only seen him date one person ever and that didn’t work out for them. I don’t know what you think Chan is but a player isn’t one of them. That’s why I’m finding it so hard to believe that not only is he acting like one but with girls. That’s weird.” Seungmin really couldn’t even imagine it.

“Whatever. It is what it is. Maybe it’s better this way.” Seungmin sighed, seeing the defeated look on Minho’s face.

“Maybe.” Seungmin said more to himself. It’s time he stopped trying to step in. If they can’t figure themselves out by the time the mission’s done, then maybe it is best they went their separate ways.

Somewhere after 3 in the morning when Minho was all alone, he gave up on waiting for Chan to get back even though he was trying to tell himself that that wasn’t what he was doing. 

He cleared the coffee table of all the things him and Seungmin ate and drank up until midnight. He watered them down and left them in the dishwasher to clean when it’s fuller. Then, with tired eyes aching to stay closed, he walked over to the bathroom to shower. He let the warm water lull him to a more tired state, wishing to knock the fuck out when he gets to his bed instead of staying up and thinking. He would’ve taken a bath instead but he didn’t want to fall asleep in the dirty bath water.

After about 25 minutes, he finally finished and got out. He moved slower than a snail, wishing he didn’t care about doing his skin care routine but knowing he’d regret it terribly if he didn’t do it. Tonight, he was doing the bare minimum. Toner and moisturizer. His skin will have to be forgiving. With his bath robe on, he left the bathroom and walked into his dark room. Like muscle memory, he walked to his night table and turned on his lamp only to scream and jump back in surprise to see Chan sitting on the edge of his bed directly in front of him. Chan jumped as Minho yelled and then stared up at him, dumbfounded like he was the one to find a man in his bed in the middle of the night.

“Chan! Literally what the fuck?” Minho put a hand over his chest and struggled to steady his racing heartbeat. Chan gave him a small smile and a slow blink that didn’t help Minho’s heart problems currently.

“Wanted to chat before I went to bed.”

“Well, you didn’t have to sit on my bed in the dark and scare me like that!”

“Sorry.” Minho sighed and set his hand down from his chest and put both of them in the pockets of his robe.

“How come you’re home so late?” Chan sighed and fell back to lay on the bed.

“I had too much to drink so I waited to sober up enough to drive.”

“You shouldn’t have driven anyway. I could’ve come pick you up.” Minho hit his knee as he went to sit next to him.

“I didn’t know if you were still awake. I saw you leave and I know you like to sleep early nowadays. I was fine anyways. Got home in one piece, didn’t I?”

“Are you still drunk?” Chan shook his head.

“At least I don’t think so. I don’t know if I’m just tired or still tipsy.”

“You’re an idiot. We have that race tomorrow. How well do you think you can do with a hangover?” Chan scoffed.

“Nobody can beat Bang Chan even if he has a hangover.”

“I resent you speaking in third person and stealing my brand.” Minho laid back to copy the older.

“Can…Is it okay if we chat for a little?”

“We’re chatting right now.” Minho turned his head to look at him.

“Yeah but…listen I know you kinda hate my guts but there’s a lot I’ve been wanting to say.” Minho blinked and looked back up at the ceiling.

“I don’t hate you. It’s just…awkward.”

“What is?” Minho just shrugged. Chan sighed and continued speaking.

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about you every day since we had to leave. I always checked up on Jeongin even if he didn’t know it and I struggled to not check in on you. I knew you didn’t want anything to do with me and honestly I was pissed at you for the longest time but in the end, you helped me figure out things that I probably never would’ve if you hadn’t come along.”

“This…isn’t much of a chat, hyung. Sounds like…a confession.” 

“…I guess so. Look, I don’t want to be that sappy asshole that treats you like shit because he likes you but…I don’t know how to act when I’m around someone I’m attracted to. I mean, I’ve only ever had like one real boyfriend that lasted about a year, and all he wanted from me was sex. I had a…partner I guess for a while but we weren’t together. We figured that didn’t work for us so we just became sex buddies. It was uncalled for for me to kiss you as many times as I have without any warning. And this is a shitty excuse but it’s all I know.”

“Chan, I know I’ve given you shit for it but I kissed you too. You reminded me of that, too. I’m no better. And I guess I don’t know how to act around someone I like either.” Minho confessed lowly. Chan turned his head to look at him but Minho turned the other way.

“Are you saying you like me?”

“Oh my god, why do we sound like middle schoolers? We’re pushing 30, for fuck’s sake.” Minho rubbed his face with his hands, suddenly remembering how tired he was when his eyes struggled to reopen once his hands were out of the way. “Let me just ask you this, if you like me, then why were you acting like that with those girls tonight?” Minho finally looked at Chan in the eye.

“I wouldn’t say that was me. It was Bang Chan’s persona. I have to make people believe I’m something bigger than what I am. It’s how I got to talking to the recruiter. Moon Kwon, is his name. He began telling me the details of the cargo since he expects I will win.” Minho rolled his eyes slightly as Chan continued speaking. “There’s only one real shipment while the rest of us get dunces. He’s planning on putting that shipment in my car.” 

“Did he tell you what it was?” Chan shook his head. 

“Said he couldn’t say what it was even to me. So, this makes me want to replan everything.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t like secrets. They’re getting kinda old. I want to know what’s in that shipment.” 

“Are you planning on stealing it?”

“I could use it to lure Moon Kwon some place, get the police involved, we catch him, we interrogate him, and then he tells us where Yi Hwan is and bam. We win.” 

“You make it sound so easy. We haven’t even won the race yet. Or at least you haven’t yet. Me…I’m not so sure I’ll make it.” Minho’s jaw already started quivering at the mere thought of getting shot right where he stood when he crosses the finish line last.

“You’re not going to fucking lose.” 

“Chan, I haven’t raced in years. Before that one race that I went on with you, I haven’t raced since I was a teenager. And that time was for fun. This is for our literal fucking heads. It’s a lot more at stake here.” Chan sat up then, resting his body weight on one elbow as he turned to hover slightly over him.

“Trust me, Minho. You’re not going to lose. And you’re going to keep your head intact.”

“You’re not losing for me either, Chan.” Chan shook his head.

“That won’t happen either. We’re both crossing that line and we’re both going to take down the Cobalt cartel. I can’t do this without you. I literally can’t.” Minho sighed and did something out of character for him with Chan. He wrapped both of his arms around his neck and pulled him down, hugging him tightly. Chan was frozen for a few seconds before sticking his arms under him to hug him back. Chan pressed a few random kisses around his face, ending on his forehead.

“I know you’re scared, Minho. I’m sorry you have to fake all of this again. But we’re gonna make it, yeah?” Chan spoke softly against his skin. Minho sniffed a few times before loosening his grip. Only then did Chan move back to sit up. He gave the younger a tight smile as he turned his head so Minho couldn’t see the fear in his eyes. 

He promised him a lot, told Minho to trust him with his actual life and he himself wasn’t sure how far he was willing to take it to stay true to his words. But he found that he hated seeing Minho so scared, he hated that he was scared too. Their relationship was so unsteady and made no sense to anyone but it’s what they created for themselves. And Chan cherished it even though he fucks up a lot. Minho isn’t any better either but Chan wouldn’t want it any other way.

Little did he know, Minho was thinking the same thing. 

“Hyung?” Minho spoke softly.

“Hmm?” He hummed, turning his head back to look at him.

“Wanna sleep over?” That wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to hear.

“You mean…like us in your bed?”

“Yeah,” Minho nodded.

“I mean…sure. I-if that’s fine with you.” Minho nodded again. 

“I don’t really wanna be alone right now. And I don’t think you want to either.” Chan shook his head before standing up.

“I’m going to shower and change real quick first though. I’m pretty sure I stink of perfumes and booze.” Chan began standing up.

“Brush your teeth too.” Minho told him.

“I always brush my teeth. Why did you tell me that?” Chan smirked, a thought coming to his head.

“I dunno. 'Cause you stink.”

“Why do you care if my breath stinks?” Chan began crawling up his body but not quite touching him. The smirk was still on his face as he did so. Minho put his hands up and put them on his chest to make sure he didn’t get close enough to his face.

“Because! Go shower and brush your teeth!” Minho giggled.

“Tell me first though. Do you want to kiss me, Minho-ssi?”

“Don’t call me that.” Minho whined.

“Fine. Choi Minho, do you want to kiss me?”

“Oh fuck you. Not anymore. You can sleep on your own bed tonight.” Minho pushed him off as Chan laughed.

“I’ll be back in 10.” He said before walking out of the room. Minho stayed there on his bed, still with just his robe on and several thoughts flowing through his head. Some chat, huh? First, they practically confess to each other that they like each other, then they restrategize what they’re going to do, and now Chan was asking him if Minho wanted to kiss him? Three different topics yet Minho only knew the answer to one and that was about their plan.

Does he want Chan to kiss him tonight? Did they really confess to each other? What will they do about it now?

Minho quickly got up when he heard the shower stop across the hall and dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt, not really feeling for pants tonight and got under the covers. He thought some more before Chan came through the door once again, shutting it behind him. He stood by the bed, seemingly thinking twice about it now.

“Is it really okay if I sleep with you tonight?”

“It’s not like we’re having sex, Chan. Come lay down.” Minho lifted the covers for him which he took but he didn’t move to climb on.

“I just…I’m nervous that come morning, you’ll kick me out and distance yourself from me again.” Chan confessed once more, his eye sight looking elsewhere.

“I won’t. I’m feeling clingy. You’re stuck with me at least until this shit is over.” 

“And after that?” Chan looked at him and Minho finally saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

“One thing at a time, Chan. I won’t push you away. We’ll talk more once Yi Hwan is behind bars and you’re a free man.” Minho was manifesting it to the universe. It will happen. It will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/23
> 
> i've been lost in the world of minecraft and that's why this took so long to get written.
> 
> why did no one tell me minecraft literally sucks you into a black hole?  
> i'm not really a gamer. I only ever consistently play overwatch and sims but my ass has been stuck to my chair for 10+ hours of playing non stop for the whole 4 days that I've had the game. anyways. 
> 
>  
> 
> i apologize again for the first rendition of this chapter. shit like that won't happen again.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> update on my surgery journey: making it short and sweet. i am prediabetic with high blood pressure and moderate sleep apnea :D:D love that. for the next two weeks i will be on a liquid diet and then my surgery will be on a tuesday and i'm sad that my last two meals weren't the bestest best but i'm ready to get this over with. i'm tired of constantly driving to the city for my doctor's appointments. but i'm so thankful and i can be a bit awkward when saying thank you but i know that when i thank my mom, she knows i mean it from the bottom of my heart. literally what would i do without her?
> 
>  
> 
> ok. hopefully, maybe, i can finish writing this story before my surgery so i can at least keep posting post op :) <3 tell me what you think.


	8. im the maknae!

Minho was once again trying to figure out how he got to where he was now. In 4th place of the race with Chan somewhere in front of him. He knew he was holding back, making sure that Minho wasn’t the last one. Minho struggled to follow the GPS while simultaneously weaning in and out of traffic, having to go against the cars a few times and forcing himself to not feel bad when cars crashed against each other because of him. 

It felt like he was holding his breath the entire time.

At one point, Minho found himself ahead of Chan which confused him. He was so sure that Chan was holding back. In no way was Minho faster than him but here he was in third place. Finally, the final stretch. A long stretch of road before they got to the finish line. Minho grinned as he realized this. They were going to do this. They weren’t going to die today. Minho hovered his finger over the nos button that would make him fly to the finish line when he took a peek at his rearview mirror. What he saw made his smile drop. The fifth car was coming in hot about to pass Chan. Minho didn’t know what to do. He could slam on his brakes but then he’ll end up last and getting killed. That wasn’t part of the plan. Before Minho had a chance to think twice, Chan jerked his wheel and hit the fifth car just as it got to him. Minho gasped and couldn’t take his eyes off of the rearview mirror. Chan’s car lost control for a few seconds but he gained it back while the fifth crashed harshly into the wall of the ramp to the highway. In no way did that guy survive. He knew none of them wore seatbelts. Minho slammed on his brakes as he crossed the finish line with Chan behind him.

Minho jumped out of the car and had to try to not look as concerned as he was. From where he was standing, he could see the smoke coming out of the fifth car while everyone else stood speechless. Chan just got out of his car and walked around it to stand where the other 3 were in front of the recruiter and his assistant.

“Wha—that wasn’t fair! You just killed him!” Lavender boy yelled. Will they ever learn their names? Chan raised an eyebrow, putting up his cold persona. 

“Don’t expect things to be fair while pulling a job like this, little one.” The boy glared at him before looking beyond him to the car still smoking.

“Well, not really what I was expecting but you sure did make it interesting, Bang Chan. Even killed off the weak for me. So, congratulations to the remaining four. Pick up your IDs from Mila here. If any of you go behind my back, I have all the information and unique ways that I can get you to shut up. Clear your schedules for the next week and wait for further instructions.” Moon Kwon said as Mila held out the four IDs. Lavender boy and Tattoo boy got their IDs first with the former still glaring over at Chan. 

“Jinsu, grab the GPS from that car and let’s get going before the cops get here. Everybody, get home safe.” Was the last thing Moon Kwon said to them all for the night. Minho and Chan didn’t speak to each other as they went back to their cars and drove to the apartment building. They still didn’t speak as they went up to the apartment. And they didn’t speak as they went their separate ways into the bathrooms. Minho took a quick shower, not feeling like staying standing up anymore with how shaky his legs had gotten. He skipped his facemask again and only put on moisturizer before walking into his room. He turned his lights on first to make sure no one was on his bed before turning it back off and walking over to his lamp to turn that one on. 

He quickly dressed himself and then just sat on his bed with his door open. He doesn’t know what he was expecting to walk through that door but less than 2 minutes later, he heard a door open, a light turn off and then feet shuffling down the short hallway and sticking his head around the door. Chan was there with wet hair that wasn’t brushed out yet.

“Hey.” Chan said.

“Hi.” Chan shuffled so his whole body was standing at the doorway. He had a white t-shirt on and basketball shorts. His fingers twiddled nervously in front of him as he stood there.

“Are…are you like…upset with me?” He asked him softly. Minho was confused.

“Not really. Why would I be mad?”

“Because I just killed that guy.”

“That’s not the first person I’ve seen you kill, Chan.” Chan dropped his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“I couldn’t let him pass. I mean I could’ve sped up easily but what if he passed you? It was the only way.”

“I know, Channie, you don’t have to explain it to me. It was just a little shocking, I guess. But I’m not mad at you.” Chan nodded. “Wanna sleep over again?”

“Can I really?” Chan looked up at him.

“If you dry your hair a bit more, yes.” Chan smiled.

“All right, I’ll be back.” Chan ran off back into the bathroom while Minho couldn’t help but smile. How could someone who just killed someone be that cute?

 

Chan has determined that waking up next to someone is the best way to wake up. Chan was on his side holding tightly onto Minho who was on his stomach, his leg over Minho’s waist. It was so comfortable. It took everything in Chan to not kiss his swollen lips. He was still asleep and he determined that the next kiss they share will be on purpose and with the both of them aware and agreeing to it. He didn’t want to play around with him anymore. So instead, he settled on kissing his cheek. 

Chan stayed there, staring at him and occasionally closing his eyes and falling asleep for a few minutes. Eventually, he heard Seungmin get up and began making coffee in the kitchen. That’s when Chan decided to get up himself. He dropped one more kiss on Minho’s cheek and got up, making sure to cover him with the sheets well before leaving the room. 

“Oh, you guys actually came home yesterday?” Seungmin said to him as he opened the fridge.

“What do you mean? We’re home every night?” Chan said as he sat on the bar stool.

“Yeah but you haven’t been sleeping in your bed. Did you two finally get your shit together?”

“I don’t know. I hope.” Chan sighed. Seungmin decided to switch the subject.

“Woojinie hyung called me again last night. He threatened to come here if you don’t call him today.” 

“Maybe he should to keep you company. We’re probably going to be gone for a while.”

“How come?”

“The shipment is in Japan. We have to take our cars in a ferry there and back. We have a plan and we’re not really sure how it’s going to go yet. I need to talk to Minho and his boss about it.” Chan rubbed his face with his hands.

“You seem really stressed out, hyung.”

“Of course I am. We’ve never done something like this before. There’s so much pressure to get everything right. On one end if we fail, the cartel kills us and on the other end if I even manage to get away, I end up going to jail because I failed to complete the mission. And then Minho loses his job.” Chan sighed putting his head down on the table.

“You’ll figure it out, hyung. You always do. I mean, I don’t want to put even more pressure on you but contrary to what you may believe, you’re pretty lucky. You got this second chance, the both of you won that race, you got Minho to not be mad at you finally.” Chan let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, but if I were lucky none of this would’ve happened.”

“No, it would ‘cause although you’re lucky, you’re also very stupid.” Chan lifted his head and glared at Seungmin.

“Ya, who said you could speak to me like that?”

“Oh, come on, hyung. You have to admit that you get yourself into these situations but you’re lucky enough to get out of them.” Seungmin shrugged like it was obvious. And yeah maybe it was.

“Wait, rewind. I want to hear you call him stupid again.” Minho grumbled as he walked out of his room. Chan chuckled at Minho’s state, swollen face and eyes and messed up hair. Chan wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and take him back to bed.

“Bang Chan-ah, you’re stupid.” Seungmin grinned as he indulged in Minho’s request.

“Are you kidding me? Come here! The only reason I’ll be calling Woojin today is to tell him that his brother is dead!” Minho stayed frozen in his spot, laughing as he watched Seungmin yell and run around the apartment as Chan chased him. Eventually he got cornered back in the kitchen and was forced to apologize as Chan poked him repeatedly.

“That’s what I thought. Good morning, by the way.” Chan said as he walked passed Minho, dropping another kiss to his cheek on his way back to his stool.

“Morning.” Minho blushed slightly.

“Why are you so nice to him but then stab me with your fingers? That’s so unfair.” Seungmin fixed his shirt as he pouted.

“’Cause he’s cute.” Minho giggled as Seungmin’s jaw dropped.

“Excuse you? I’m so fucking cute. I’m cuter than Minho hyung! I’m the maknae here. I’m supposed to be the cute one!”

“Then why aren’t you?” Minho giggled as he spoke. Seungmin stomped his foot as he whined.

“I am the cute one!”

“The maknae who’s acting like a brat. Just make your eggs already. They’ve been sitting on the counter for too long now.” Chan pointed to the carton of eggs next to the stove. Seungmin grumbled as he turned to look for a pan. Minho smiled as he looked at Chan who smiled back at him. Chan motioned for him to come closer and once Minho did, Chan hugged him and kissed his cheek for the third time that day.

“Why do you keep kissing my cheeks?” Minho asked him as he wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck.

“’Cause I’m trying not to kiss you for real.” He said soft enough for just the two of them to hear.

“Why?”

“I want our next kiss to be on purpose and not so…spontaneous.”

“But those are the best ones.”

“I’d say our last few kisses weren’t so meaningful, don’t you think?” Minho shrugged and dropped his arms to put his hands on his shoulders instead.

“I guess.” Minho dropped his gaze to Chan’s lips. “But I really want to kiss you.” 

“Y’all better not. There’s a child present.”

“But Jeongin isn’t here.” Minho looked around to make a point.

“I said! I’m the maknae here!” Minho giggled. He really wouldn’t let go of that, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sigh- i said that i would try to write a lot behind the scenes to get as many chapters pre written to post and yet here we are. started this chapter today and finished it just now. minecraft really has taken my soul.
> 
> my surgery is in a few days, 3 to be exact and i'm sorry that it's all i've been talking about basically but bro i just want the day to come already. i'm not even nervous i'm just tired of being hungry!! i lost 7 pounds already in less than 2 weeks. im hungry and ready. i miss pasta.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, i'll try not to talk about my surgery process anymore cause it's basically already here. i'll for sure write some more and hopefully post again soon!! sorry for the long wait and thank you for sticking around and wishing me luck!! i appreciate it deeply <3 <3 <3


	9. r u fkn dumb?

Two days passed with nothing from the Cobalt Cartel. Everyone was getting antsy. Woojin, to Chan’s dismay, stayed true to his word and showed up at Minho’s apartment at 2 in the morning, on the second day.

He picked the lock with great expertise, having known that this was the place after tracking down Chan’s as well as Seungmin’s phone. 

Walking in, it was dark except for the moonlight and streetlights coming in from the windows that didn’t have any curtains in the living room. The place was left spotless and Woojin knew it had everything to do with Seungmin’s inability to have a speck of dirt anywhere before he goes to bed. He took off his shoes and locked the door. As he walked through the living room, he dropped his jacket over the couch until he got to the mini hallway. To the left were two doors and to his right were two other doors. He decided to go to his right first. He found a bathroom, and then Seungmin in a queen bed. He dropped a kiss on the top of his head and then left to find Chan. He opened the third door and found two bodies on the queen bed wrapped up around each other. Woojin walked up to the edge and glared at Chan sleeping peacefully, his lips just centimeters away from the back of Minho’s neck. This. This is what he’s been doing when he should’ve been contacting him at least every other day. He thought about how to ruin his night without ruining Minho’s as well. Well, whatever happens will happen. 

Woojin left the room as quietly as he could and left the door slightly opened. He left Seungmin’s door slightly opened as well and collected his stuff that he left on the couch and put his shoes back on. He purposely knocked really hard once on the wall near the entrance then with his heavy boots, he walked over to the kitchen and opened a pantry closet. Surely, that woke Chan up. It doesn’t take much to do so since that kid was always half asleep and half alert. Sure enough, after Woojin closed the pantry, he heard a bedroom door creak open. Woojin peaked over the counter to see Chan scanning the area. He ushered Seungmin back into his room after the boy came out as well. Woojin crouch back down and hit the side of a cabinet with his nail and waited.

A few seconds later, Chan’s bare feet entered the kitchen and Woojin was quick to tackle him. Chan grunted in surprise and a little in pain when he landed on the floor. Before Chan could react, Woojin put him in a head lock, loose enough to not choke him but strong enough to not make it easy for trained Bang Chan to get himself loose. What surprised Woojin however was Minho running out of the room and grabbing a gun from under a side table in the living room and pointed it at him. It was difficult to see who it was that was holding Chan.

“Let him the fuck go or I’ll shoot you right now!” Woojin chuckled and let go. Chan gasped for air and hit Woojin’s leg as hard as he could, now knowing who it was.

“Fuck you, Woojin!” Chan yelled.

“Woojin?” Minho said, putting his gun down, confused at everything that is happening. He was just knocked out having one of the best sleeps he’s ever had to Chan waking him up and immediately telling him to hush and that someone was in the house.

“Hyung?” Seungmin left his room again.

“Can someone turn a fucking light on in this place?” Chan groaned, now in a bad mood. Woojin stood up and flicked on a light revealing him in a black hoodie with a thick jacket over it.

“How the hell did you get in my house?”

“I picked the lock.” Woojin said like it was obvious. “Nice place by the way. Big upgrade from the last dump you lived in.”

“Yeah, thanks. Everyone seems to think so. I’m going back to bed.” Minho left the gun on the side table and went to walk back. Last second, he turned around and grabbed the gun again, all while looking at Woojin and then proceeded to go to his room, closing the door behind him. Whatever reason Woojin was here for, Minho didn’t need to be present to find out so just as quickly as Chan woke him up, he fell right back asleep.

“Bro, a little warning would’ve sufficed.” Chan hit Woojin’s shoulder once more when he stood up, rubbing his collarbones to rid the ache.

“I did. 2 days ago, remember? I know Seungmin told you that I’d come if you didn’t call me. So here I am and you’re going to explain everything that’s been happening since you left.” Chan groaned in annoyance when Woojin grabbed him by the arm and led him to the couch. “Shut up. You brought this on yourself. Go back to bed, Seungminnie. We can talk tomorrow.” Seungmin nodded sleepily and with his wild head of hair and slightly crooked specs, he returned back to bed.

“Now, talk.” Woojin said once they were sat. Chan sighed and thought about where to start. He decided to bite the bullet and just say it all.

“I made a deal with Minho’s boss to take down the leader of the Cobalt cartel by making a run for them in Japan. We’re currently waiting for the call from the recruiter to tell us when and where to go.” Woojin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you fucking dumb? You were supposed to come here to take care of Jeongin not make a deal with the devil!” Woojin hit him several times with one of the couch pillows. 

“I’m doing this for him! But, Seungmin told me something that made me think I’m doing this for myself.” Chan sighed, finally admitted it to himself after fighting that idea for the last few days. Woojin dropped the pillows onto his lap and took Chan in. He looked rested but exhausted at the same time, overly stressed and not hiding it pretty well which was unusual for their leader.

“Talk to me, Channie. Help me understand why you’re doing this.” Woojin said softly.

“Jeongin isn’t mad at what happened. I mean he’s never mad about anything. He’s just glad he’s okay and his family’s okay and Minho’s okay. Did you know Jeongin has been living with Minho for like the past 5 years?” Woojin tilted his head back in surprise.

“Really? Not a duo I’d expect. What, is he here now?”

“No, no. His parents are nursing him for a few weeks until he gets well enough to come back or whatever.”

“The Yang’s actually acknowledging their son and his wellbeing? Okay, I guess. Now, continue, please.” Chan took a breath before he continued.

“I’m sure you saw on the news about the Cobalt cartel being responsible for the attacks. And when I heard about it, I was originally just going to do it myself.”

“Chan, that’s an actual suicide mission.” Woojin told him in a stern voice. “What in the right mind made you even consider doing that by yourself?”

“I was honestly blinded by rage, I guess. I didn’t like seeing Jeongin in that hospital bed even thought he was smiling and laughing and acting like nothing was wrong in the world but…then I kept thinking, well, what if he did die? And I just came here to watch from afar as they descended what was left of his blown up body into a grave? Yi Hwan, the head of this cartel, shouldn’t live to see another night or day. And I want to make sure of that. I know we, especially, me, I don’t have the cleanest hands in the world but never have we ever thought to run drugs, to ruin the lives of other people a day at a time like Yi Hwan and his bullshit business has.” Chan stopped for a moment, letting Woojin take in his reasonings. 

“Seungmin’s gonna be alone for a few days so it’s good you came but at this point, Minho and I are too far into this to back out.” Chan took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the growing anxiety in his chest.

“You dragged Minho into this?”

“Well, actually, if we’re being technical, he dragged me into this. He’s the one who convinced his boss to make a deal with me instead of booking me on the spot.” Woojin shook his head and tilted his head back, rubbing a hand up and down his face. “The deal was that if the both of us take Yi Hwan down, then Minho keeps his job, gets a raise maybe, and I get to walk free. But if we fail, then I get a maximum which who are we kidding, minimum of 15 and Minho is basically jobless and he’ll probably lose this apartment.” 

“You really dug yourself into a hole here.”

“And another thing. Another reason we can’t just back down and face the legal consequences, the cartel will have us killed if we don’t do this run.”

“Why?” Woojin was frustrated.

“Something about how they can’t have people out there knowing their plan when they could rat them out.” Woojin sighed heavily and stared off into space, taking it all in.

“The recruiter, Moon Kwon said they’re going to be dud packages. We don’t know what we’re picking up. But everyone else except Minho and I think we’re getting the real thing. The plan is once we get back to the Korean border, we run before we can get checked. There’s a trail to eventually ends next to the woods, we run around it instead of through it, catch a cab and call the cops letting them know what we got. Then, we use the shipment to lure Yi Hwan in, maybe pretend to make a deal or a trade and hopefully it’ll be as easy as that.”

“You and I both know it won’t be that easy.”

“Let me dream, will you, Woojin-ah?” Chan tilted his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

“Never. I’m the realist here, remember?”

“The only thing I hate about you, honestly.” Woojin chuckled. He stared at Chan’s profile, the slightly younger one closing his eyes for a few seconds. Woojin then brought a hand over to rest on his chest.

“I believe in you, Chris. And I’ll have your back, just give me a call. I can be the runaway vehicle.” Chan opened his tired eyes and looked at him.

“Will you really?”

“Yeah, just tell me where you guys will be running to and I’ll pick you up there and we go.” Chan smiled at him and nodded.

“Thanks, man.” Woojin smiled and leaned forward to do what they always did. A peck on the lips that maybe sometimes turned into more but before it could be done, Chan moved his head and sat forward, bringing Woojin’s hand off of him.

“Um,” Chan started but didn’t know how to continue. Woojin understand.

“Right, it’s okay. I won’t try that again.”

“I know it’s relatively innocent and something we always do but…I think things with Minho and I are finally being settled. I just don’t want to fuck with that anymore.” Woojin was a bit upset that he’d lose his partner but maybe it was time for the both of them to settle down instead of fucking around with each other every now and then.

“I get it, I really do.” Woojin gave him a warm smile. “I wish you both good luck, yeah?” Chan smiled at him, sensing his genuineness. 

“Thank you, Jinnie.” Chan leaned forward to hug him tightly. Woojin rubbed his back as they hugged and Chan almost didn’t want to let go. Woojin gave the best hugs, never failed to comfort him but eventually he let go.

“You can bunk with Seungmin tonight.” Woojin nodded as the both of them stood up.

“You sleeping with Minho?” Chan nodded.

“Ooohhh,” Chan tried to fight the smile and blush approaching on his face by pushing Woojin’s shoulder back.

“Oh, fuck you. We don’t do shit like that. We literally just sleep.” Woojin laughed.

“I know, I know. Just messing with you. Well, I’ll see you in the morning.” Chan nodded.

“See you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Woojin is here to save the day!!
> 
> 8/12  
> omgomg guys so quite possibly the absolute last update on my surgery journey i promise!!
> 
> it went so frickin well i'm honestly shocked!!! like i can't even express into words how absolutely calm i was going into it and coming out of it.
> 
> my mom was the one who cried even though she's been through it already and it's been with the same doctor and she knows how it goes and i didn't shed one tear!! i had no anxiety!! i honestly can't believe it.  
> and then afterwards, ooh boy, for the first 24 hours, i had really strong bouts of nausea, that was the absolute worst part but afterwards i was fine! i had about 0-1 out of 10 pain on day 2 and 3. all my nurses and my mom and my doctors were surprised at my pain rating but truly, honestly, i was living. I was able to lay on my stomach on my last day like that's how great I felt. My mom was able to lay on her stomach too when she had the surgery so it's not just a me thing, just giving ya'll a perspective on how ???i don't even know ok moving forward.
> 
> my blood pressure and blood sugar were constantly monitored. my blood pressure was always high, (big shock), my blood sugar was a little high but went down with small doses of insulin until I didnt need it anymore.
> 
> i've been home for a few days now, since thursday and i'm not sore anymore. my stomach has been feeling sore as if i had been working out whenever i sat up or something but it's all good now and i feel perfectly normal. i'm on the same liquid diet that i was preop for the next two weeks, now about to be one week and i'm dying for carbs omg i just want carbs. i've been looking at too many cooking videos and writing down recipes. as soon as i can eat regular food, ooooooooooooooooh bih. of course, i can't just eat like i did before. the point of the procedure is that you eat small amounts at a time and don't overstuff myself or else my stomach will expand again and all of this would've been for nothing but pls. carbs.
> 
>  
> 
> btw, if anyone is curious about the surgery and want info about it, i'll be glad to give you as much as i can from what I've been through and what i remember from when my mom went through :):)
> 
>  
> 
> with that said, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!! <3<3<3


	10. woojin the oovoo javer

Minho woke up before Chan the next morning. It’s not the first time it’s happened but he loves it when it does happen. He laid there staring at his pouty lips and slightly swollen cheeks as he slept, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as well. It was so cute. But damn, he really wanted to kiss him. It’s all he’s been craving for the last two days. And then of course Chan, out of the both of them, Bang Chan was the one who said he wanted to wait. Wait for what? Minho wanted to kiss him now.

After a few more minutes, Minho began rubbing his back trying to get him to wake up slowly. Chan’s lips separated just a bit but he stayed asleep. Minho moved in closer, just slightly before pecking his nose.

“Channie,” He whispered. The soft moment was ruined by the song of both of their phones going off, signaling that they got a text. Chan woke up and blinked a few times in surprise at how close Minho was.

“Hey…what was that?” Chan had woken up confused now.

“I was trying to wake you up slowly but our phones went off. I think this is the text, Chan.” Minho sat up and grabbed his phone from the night table, passing Chan his as well. They both read the message silently. Short and sweet.

‘Busan ferry port tonight at 6pm. Ferry leaves at 6:30. Bring your cars and don’t be late.’ Chan sighed in annoyance, dropping himself back down onto the bed. He didn’t want to drive all the way down there. Minho put his phone back on the table and cuddled up to Chan, throwing an arm around his bare waist and resting his head on his warm chest. Chan kept his arms spread eagle, too tired to move yet.

“We should get there early, plan everything out.” Minho said.

“Woojin is gonna help us escape. Once we get back from Japan and we go down that trail to the woods, we run until we meet up with him and he’ll be our getaway vehicle.” Minho felt a little relieved at that information. He was honestly thankful that Woojin came.

“Do you think…what if we never even make it to the trail?”

“We will, Min.” Chan put a hand on Minho’s back in reassurance.

“Okay, but what if we don’t? We have to have a plan for everything in case something goes wrong.” Minho lifted his head up and rested his chin on his chest to look at him better. Chan turned his head to look at him too.

“I’ll admit I haven’t thought much about that.” Chan took a moment to think, looking back and forth between Minho’s eyes and his unruly hair.

“If, by any chance, they try to hold us back for whatever it is we have,…baby, all we can do is make a run for it. I’ll have the stuff and I’ll run like crazy.”

“You better. I probably won’t be able to keep up but I’ll get myself out of it.” He could. He’ll probably have to risk blowing up their operation but it is what it is.

“This is stressful.” Chan looked away from Minho and closed his eyes. 

“I know. It’s kinda weird seeing you like this, though.” Chan opened one eyes to look at him before closing it again, a small smile growing on his face.

“Why do you say that?”

“Like, I always saw you as someone who’s 10 steps ahead, you know? You seemed to know what you’re doing and always had a backup plan for everything or something.”

“If I ever seemed that way, I can’t take all the credit. My boys…they help out a lot. Looking at Stray Kids, as a gang, people seem to think I tell everyone what to do and for the most part it’s more like I’m a parent, you know? I’m one of the oldest and so I tell them to go pick something up or to clean up their area but when it comes down to planning a job such as this, it’s a team effort. It’s just in the end, I make the final decision, I tell everyone where to go based on who I think would perform the best. I can’t do all of this myself.” Minho couldn’t really understand how it felt like to work as a team the way they did, but he admired their relationship fully, almost envied it in a way.

“You guys are really close, huh?”

“I mean, yeah. We grew up together and…I mean, we’ve killed before but we’re not stone cold killers. I know that doesn’t make much sense but we’re a family. We care about each other. That’s why learning that Changbin never even saw us as one…and seeing that he betrayed us and me, it really took a toll on us. We spent weeks just trying to figure out if we’re really a family or not.” Chan bit his lip as he thought about those times. They were painful to remember. He began focusing on Minho’s fingers rubbing comforting circles on his chest.

“I think I should’ve spoken to them before doing any of this. And gotten their opinions and maybe this whole thing could’ve been planned better but it is what it is now. We’re in too deep and we literally can’t back out now.” Chan sighed. 

“If we could, would you?” Chan looked at him again and thought about it.

“I would change a few things, but I still want that fucker 6 feet under.”

“You can’t kill him, Chan.”

“I didn’t say I was going to.” He shrugged as best as he could.

“I feel like you’re constantly talking through loop holes.” Minho leaned up and pecked his lips, forgetting that maybe he shouldn’t have yet. It felt too comfortable, too natural, too irresistible. Minho’s and Chan’s eyes widened right afterwards.

“Oh…sorry. It just…happened.” Chan bit back his smile and turned to his side to hug Minho tightly.

“A little warning would’ve been nice.”

“You probably would’ve rejected me anyways.” Minho pouted, hugging Chan back. 

“Nah, it’s too hard to deny you.” Minho snorted.

“Don’t get cheesy on me.” 

“Sorry, babe.” Chan kissed up Minho’s neck, starting from his collarbones and up to his jawline. “I was honestly going to wait until this was all over but you’re the only thing keeping me sane right now.” Chan kissed his cheek one last time before pulling away. Minho frowned. He thought they were finally going to kiss for real this time.

“Um, remember when I said that Woojin and I had a thing before?” Minho’s eyes furrowed and he sat up.

“You what?!” Chan sat up as well and scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, okay, so I didn’t, um…” Minho was in shock. He left them alone last night. Who’s to say they didn’t do anything?

“We dated a long, long time ago but we realized it just didn’t work out so we broke up but every now and then we would hook up.” Minho’s jaw fell, not being able to imagine them actually doing the deed. “It’s been a while since we’ve done that, though and last night, I stopped him from kissing me. Just hear me out okay.” He quickly said when Minho began looking like he was about to freak out. 

“I don’t have feelings for him the way I have for you, okay? And same goes for him. It was just like a friends with benefits kind of deal. You know, we get bored. But like I said, I stopped him last night and I told him that I didn’t want to mess things up with you. Again. I just wanted to tell you that before we go any further, that’s if we do, I mean.” Minho had to take several breaths, at one point, he put two fingers over his pulse on his neck until it calmed down again. 

“I’ll admit, that turned me off a little. Wasn’t expecting that, like at all. But, I trust what you told me and I’ll believe you.” Minho nodded to himself, not looking at Chan just yet. Great, now that’s all he’s going to be thinking about when him and Woojin are next to each other.

“Do you really or are you trying to convince yourself?” Chan asked a little nervously.

“Honestly, both. I’ll get over it. Don’t worry. Anyways, we should start getting ready. We have a long drive ahead of us.” Minho chuckled nervously before getting up and moving to his closet. Chan sighed and got up as well. Before he left the room, he looked back at Minho and decided against pushing it and asking him for a hug and left.

In the other room, Chan tiptoed to his still unpacked suitcase and grabbed random articles of clothing. Most likely, both of them were black anyways. He dressed quickly, dropping his sweatpants on top of the open suitcase and shutting it, not bothering to zip it closed. As he turned, he jumped back slightly at Woojin’s sitting silhouette.

“It’s really early, Channie. What are you doing up?” Woojin’s morning voice was slightly deeper and croaky.

“We have to be in Busan by 6 for the ferry to Japan. We should be on our way back tomorrow, I think. Are you still up for being our uber?”

“Yeah, man. I’ll bring some food for you too.”

“Wow, 5 stars.” Chan chuckled as Woojin rubbed at his eyes. “Are you awake or do you want to sleep more?” Chan asked him.

“I can sleep more later. I’ll make you guys some breakfast. Relax for as long as you can. It’s a long drive to Busan.” Woojin pointed out as he stood up. He turned around to make sure the blankets still covered Seungmin before motioning for Chan to walk out of the room in front of him. 

Once in the kitchen, Woojin put his hands on Chan’s shoulders and let him to the bar stool on the other side of the peninsula.

“You sit. I cook. Coffee?” Chan shook his head. “Pineapple juice.” With a smile, Chan nodded. Woojin rolled his eyes affectionately and looked in the fridge for a juice box. Woojin laughed as Chan grabbed it from his hands excitedly. Minho had been staring jealously at their interaction from the hallway. Eventually, he snapped out of it and walked towards them. He let his hand touch Chan’s shoulders as he walked past him.

“Morning, Woojin hyung.” Minho said. Woojin smiled at him and greeted him back.

“I’m making some eggs and sausage for you guys. Is that okay?” Minho’s stomach began growling at the mere thought of a meal.

“Y-yes. Uh, thanks.” Woojin gave him one last smile and a nod and began gathering the ingredients. Minho looked at Chan who was already looking at him. Chan gave him a nervous smile, feeling like the air was turning awkward now that Minho knew about their history. 

“Kwon sent another message. It just said, ‘you’ll be watched and killed if you get caught.’” Chan sighed, feeling like any of their plans have a way to backfire.

“How the hell can we run if they got their guns on us at all times?” Chan thought out loud.

“Chan, I think we should call the guys in.” Woojin suggested.

“No.”

“You can’t do this alone and I’m not enough to make sure this goes as smoothly as possible. Hyunjin has a keen eye, he can spot them. Jisung and Felix are quick on their feet too. Plus, they’ve been texting me and calling me all night. You know they can’t sit still. They want to be here to help.” Chan sighed.

“Even if they do come here, it’s too late to wait for them and remake the plan.”

“Then you’ll just have to trust that we got your back. Just do what you’re already planning on doing and we’ll make sure it gets done.” Chan thought about it extra hard. It’s always been them but this would be their first job since they ran away. They could be a little rusty. 

“Chan, stop thinking too much. We need all the help we can get. I know these are your boys but they care about you and want to protect you too.” Minho spoke up. Chan sighed one last time.

“Well, I’m outnumbered so, tell them to come. I leave it up to you to guide them, Woojin.”

“I got this, Chan. They’re my boys too. We’ll be careful.” Chan nodded and bit his lip in worry. Woojin focused back on making breakfast and Chan turned to Minho for comfort, even though he wouldn’t outright ask him for it. He didn’t have to. Minho wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Chan accepted the hug, nestling his head right up to his neck. They didn’t have to say anything else, they knew what the other was thinking. They’re just going to have to trust that everything will work out the way they’re hoping it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more action will happen soon i promise. it's about to go down!
> 
>  
> 
> so i like listening to covers that ppl make. sometimes, it's a lil cringey but every now and then i find gems. I'd like to share these gems with you tho you totally don't have to listen but like trust me. I'm a picky af person and these covers are pretty damn good. [they're all skz covers]
> 
> 3rd eye cover: https://soundcloud.com/twothousandtwomuch/3rd-eye-stray-kids-cover  
> i am you cover: https://soundcloud.com/ilyakeem/i-am-you-stray-kids-cover
> 
> and this isn't a cover but it's a mash up of grow up and sunflower by post malone and swae lee:  
> https://soundcloud.com/annyeonghello/stray-kids-grow-up-x-sunflower-mashup
> 
> stays are talented or whatevuh <3
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter lmao my new bedtime is 12am and i have 10 minutes left so gnight <3<3


	11. will i get my 3ds back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: skz_jpeg for updates on me and my works :D you can also request and/or tell me kindly to hurry tf up <3<3

After making sure that the remaining three boys were on their way, Chan and Minho proceeded to begin their journey to Busan. They stopped by a store to grab snacks and drinks and on their way back to their cars, Chan stopped Minho.

“Hey, promise me you’ll be careful out there. If anything happens to me, don’t do anything, okay?” Chan asked of him.

“How can you make me promise you that? I’m not gonna sit back and watch as they detain you or literally kill you. I have to do something.”

“Baby, if they catch you doing what you were not told to do, they’ll shoot you, too and then nothing gets done. Please, just,” Chan sighed and looked down as he grabbed his free hand. “I really don’t want to do this anymore.” Chan admitted softly. It was such a huge risk that Chan didn’t think it was worth it anymore.

“Neither do I.” Chan closed his eyes and yelled at himself in his head. He brought this upon him. He forced Minho into this dangerous situation for his own selfish reasonings.

“I’m sorry I made you do this.”

“You didn’t make me do anything. I knew what I was getting myself into.” Chan shook his head, prepared to disagree. “Not everything’s about you, Bang Chan, and I really hope one day you’ll realize that. I had all the chance in the world to not sign that contract but here I am. The Cobalt cartel affects the entire country of Korea. They’ve killed innocent people, they’re terrorists. If you’re doing this for Jeongin then I’m doing this for my country. I didn’t become a cop for no reason.” Minho took a deep breath after his little rant. Chan didn’t respond immediately after, letting Minho’s words sink in.

“Okay.” Minho raised his eyebrows. “Okay. You’re right. I’ve been told by more than one person that I can be a bit too selfish. I get it. But nothing’s gonna stop me from making sure you get out of that alive even if it costs me my life.”

“I don’t want to hear you say that.” Minho was borderline whining at the thought of that even happening.

“Fine, I won’t say it but you know that I mean it.”

“That’s what scares me the most.” Chan nodded. He looked down at Minho’s lips. If he doesn’t get the chance to afterwards, he has to seize this moment. He got closer to Minho and pecked the corner of his lips.

“Can I kiss you? For real this time?” Minho nodded, closing his eyes. And finally, they shared that one kiss that they’ve been dying for. It didn’t go for as long as they would’ve wanted it to considering they were still in public but it gave them something to look forward once this run was over. Minho wanted to kiss him again as soon as Woojin picks them up. Everything will go according to plan and this will not be the last time he gets to kiss Chan. It’s going to have to be that way. Minho won’t settle for anything less.

 

Minho was ready to knock out by the time they got to Busan. It was windy where they were, he could smell the ocean. Still, he wanted to be awake and alert. So he got out of his car that was parked on the ferry as they made their way to Japan and he walked to the railing. He looked down and focused on the water moving underneath them. He began getting dizzy so he turned to lean his back on the railing and he looked around. He saw Kwon’s people scattered around, pretending to be regular citizens when really, they were keeping an eye on them. He looked to his right and saw Chan leaning against the railing. They had to pretend to not know each other. Or at least not know each other except for being racers. Chan glanced at him and looked away. Minho did too. If they make it through tomorrow, Minho is going to confess his feelings to him, officially. He’s going to show him too, if he’ll allow him to.

 

Reaching Japan’s coast, Minho felt nervous. Their cars had a gps on where to go once they arrived and that they will be followed. Minho found himself in a working factory, a winery to be exact. What the hell were they doing there? Minho got out of his car, the other drivers that were parked next to him did the same. He once again glanced at Chan who was at the other end of the line and they waited.

“What the hell are we doing here?” Lavender boy said before the side door to the factory opened to reveal Kwon and Mila along with a few bodyguards.

“Congratulations. You made it here in one piece. Before you may enter, though, you must give up all forms of electronics in this box.” Kwon pointed to the plastic box in Mila’s hands.

“Um, may I ask why, sir?” Lavender boy asked again. Kwon’s gaze hardened.

“No. You may not. Now all of you. Phones, i-Pods, i-Pads, if you got one of those fucking Nintendo bullshits, it all needs to go in here. Or pay the consequences.” The bodyguards circled around them, letting them know that they meant business.

“Fuck if I’m waiting out here in the cold.” Chan walked up and handed Mila his phone and i-pod. Kwon nodded at him and allowed him to pass. All of them did the same with Lavender boy being the only one to give up his Nintendo 3DS.

“Um, will I get that back?” He pointed to it but the bodyguard behind him pushed him forward and his question never got answered.

“Perfect. Now, follow me.” Kwon said before walking further into the factory with Mila following behind him. Chan was the first to go and Minho was last. He was hyperaware of the bodyguard behind him and it made him nervous. He begged his body to relax.

“Stop here. Line up against the wall.” They did what they were told and they were lined up against the wall in a hallway. Kwon turned to them and just watched them. It was awkward. It was like he was waiting for something. Minho’s heart was beating a mile a minute. After waiting there for 2 minutes, a door at the end of the hallway opened and out came 5 men, 4 of them carrying cases in their hands. The bowed slightly to Kwon and waited for further instructions.

“These cases, gentlemen, are not to be opened. If you do attempt to open them, it will trigger a needle, barely the size of a grain of rice, to penetrate you right in the chest. It will inject something in you that will kill you and nobody will know the cause of it.” Minho gulped. 

“How will you open them then?” Tattoo boy asked. Kwon chuckled.

“We put them together, we can take it apart. Or I might ask one of you to open it for me.” Everyone went silent. Kwon reached for the first case and handed it to Chan.

“You will put this in the trunk of your car and it will stay there until it is retrieved by me in Seoul. Understood?” Kwon gave him a stern look. Chan didn’t so much as blink.

“Yes, sir.” Kwon nodded and let go of the case to back away. He did the same for the rest of them, repeating the same thing to them all even though they heard it the first time. 

“The hotel rooms are being provided for you.” Kwon motioned for the fifth guy to hand out the room keys. “Tomorrow, 8 am sharp, be at the port. The ferry leaves at 8:30. Don’t be late. Have a good night’s rest, everyone.” Kwon gave them one last grin, one that didn’t make Minho feel so good and then they were being escorted out of the building and back out through the door they came in.

“When can I get my stuff back, though?” Minho rolled his eyes as Lavender boy asked one of the guards.

“Listen, here, fairy, I don’t give a shit. But if you keep asking, I’ll destroy your little nerdy device with my bare hands.” Minho chuckled as he got in his car after learning the hotel was right across the street. He was on the first floor, room 139. It didn’t take long for them all to get to the hotel. Two of them went up the elevator, standing as far away from each other as they can when the doors closed and Minho went towards his room, looking at the signs to see where room 139 would be. As his feet dragged on the carpeted floor, he heard someone else’s feet drag on the carpet from behind him. They were a little too close for comfort but he ignored it. He found his room and without looking back, he scanned his keycard and opened the door. Before he could enter himself, he was pushed in and held against the wall as the door closed. Minho grunted as he tried to release himself from their hold. 

Whoever it was, grabbed Minho’s key card from his hands and slid it in the thing that would turn the lights on. Minho gasped at who it was and then elbowed him in the stomach.

“Goddamn you, Bang Chan!” Minho huffed as Chan laughed and groaned in pain at the same time, holding his stomach with both of his hands.

“I thought you heard me. I wasn’t trying to be quiet, you know?”

“I did hear you but I thought you were just…” Minho just sighed again and threw his bag on the floor and removed his shoes.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry. I was just tryna have some fun with you.” Chan leaned over to kiss him but Minho turned his head.

“This is not the time to be joking around, hyung.” Minho whined. “They said they’ll be watching over us. What if they catch you in here?”

“They didn’t. They got guards at every exit though.” Minho furrowed his eyebrows.

“How do you know?”

“Their cars all separated to park at different parts of the hotel. Same thing that my boys and I have done before. I’m not stupid.” Chan also dropped his bag and removed his shoes.

“Excuse me? What do you think you’re doing?” Chan looked at him.

“Preparing for bed.” He said like it was obvious.

“I’m pretty sure this is my room, not yours.”

“Come on, baby. Let me stay.” Chan wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist. “I’ve gotten too used to sleeping next to you.” Chan spoke softly against his lips. Minho wanted to resist but he felt the same say. He felt safer with Chan next to him.

“Fine.” Minho whispered and let him kiss him. Chan smiled softly against his lips and moved his hands up his sides, lifting his shirt up. Minho then pulled away.

“We’re not doing anything but sleep, though.” Chan groaned and threw his head back.

“Why not?”

“Because, hyung. We have to figure out what we’re going to do when we get back to Busan. How are we going to contact Woojin hyung if they took our phones?” Chan licked his lips.

“Did I tell you how I love when you call me hyung?” Chan leaned in again and Minho pushed him away.

“Will you please—” 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Chan put his hands up and then pointed to the phone in the room.

“We’ll just use this phone. I know his number by heart.” Minho’s sense of jealousy arose once again as Chan walked up to the phone and dialed the number. _Don’t be ridiculous, Lee. They’ve known each other for like a decade. It’s not weird if he knows his number by memory._

“Hey, Jin? Hey, it’s Chan. Minho and I are in the hotel in Japan now. Yeah, he’s here. Come.” Chan motioned for Minho to sit next to him on the bed and held the phone in between them.

“We’re listening. Kwon took all our phones and shit so there’s no other way to contact you. Listen, when we get to Busan, there’s gonna be people watching us. If we get caught by the police or if we run, they’ll shoot us on sight. They don’t want anything to be found.”

“Shit. What if you leave now?” Chan shook his head.

“Guards at every exit.”

“Damn, should’ve known they’d do that.” Chan nodded his head.

“I’ve got the boys here, by the way, you’re on speaker.” 

Through the other line, a scatter of ‘hey, hyungs’ were said.

“Hey, guys.” Minho watched as Chan smiled. “I’m sorry I’ve been a little M.I.A. I should’ve filled you guys in more. I just didn’t want to worry you.”

“We understand, hyung.” Hyunjin spoke. “But we’re here now and we’re ready to help.”

“Yeah, we brought the guns and the bombs too. We can get to the port early and plant them.” Jisung said.

“Or…wait until you see where they’re stationed. They said they’ll be armed so it shouldn’t be too difficult to notice. Plant the bombs on their cars. Can you boys do that?” 

“Hell yeah!”

“Hyunjin and Jisung can plant the bombs, Woojin and I will be the runaways. We’ll be in two different spots in case plans change. Woojin by the trees and me outside the parking lot.” Felix spoke up.

“All right. That’ll be perfect. And Seungmin? How’s he doing?”

“Seungmin’s on his laptop.” Woojin said.

“I’m trying to find if there are any undercover routes, if you know what I mean. Like if you go through the inside, those with the guns can’t get you and if they follow you, they’ll be stopped. So there’s another option.” Seungmin’s voice sounded a little further but they understood him.

“Chan, you should go through there. You have the right package.” Minho told him.

“What about you?”

“I’ll go a different direction.” Chan thought about it.

“We should switch packages.” Minho looked at him confused.

“Why?”

“They’ll be after me ‘cause they’ll think I have it. It’ll buy you time to leave and get to Woojin. I’ll go to Felix once I get through the port.” Minho took a deep breath.

“That sounds like a good plan. Minho, you up for it?” Woojin asked him through the phone. Minho sighed and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, sounds good.”

“All right. I’ll be parked right on the side with a black Toyota, okay?”

“And I’ll be with a dark green Honda, Channie hyung.” Minho and Chan let out sounds of acknowledgement.

“Hey, thank you guys for having our backs.” Minho said.

“That’s what families are for, right?” Jisung said. Minho paused and Chan looked at him. “I know we had a rough history, but you were doing your job and you helped us escape in the end. Now you’re trying to clear my brother’s name even though it might cost you your job. I appreciate what you’re doing, hyung. I know you’re trying your best. That’s all we can ask for, right, guys?” Jisung asked and the others agreed. Minho put his head down, trying to keep his tears in. Chan put a hand over his shoulders.

“He really appreciates hearing that from you, Jisung. Thank you.” Chan answered for him.

“Of course.”

“Well, we have a long road ahead of us. You guys have to wake up early tomorrow. Our ferry leaves at 8:30. We should get there at around 2:30ish, maybe 3 if we run a little late.” 

“All right. Get some sleep you guys. You’ll need it too.” Woojin told him and with that, they said goodnight to each other and hung up. Chan sighed and leaned back on the bed.

“Well, I lost my horniness.” Minho giggled and laid down next to him.

“Don’t worry. Once we get back home, nothing will stop you.” Chan froze momentarily and looked at Minho who was looking at him already with a smile.

“Will you stop me?”

“No. I won’t.” Minho answered honestly.

“You know,” Chan turned to his side to face him better. “You’re the only one I get this way for.” Minho’s smiled grew and he turned to his side as well.

“Good. As it should be.” Minho giggled. Chan couldn’t help but laugh back and hold him closely.

“You’re more than just that for me, you know. I…really like you, Minho. And after all of this is over, I’d like to take you out. You know, get to know each other better.” Minho bit his lip to try and stop his stupid, goofy smile from popping up.

“I’d really like that.” Chan smiled and leaned over to kiss him. 

“You should get some sleep, baby. Come on.” Chan sat up and prepared the bed while Minho prepared himself for bed. A few minutes later found the both of them cuddling under the sheets, Minho’s back nestled comfortably against Chan’s chest.

“In the morning, I probably won’t be here. I have to make it seem like I’ve been to my room.” Chan whispered into the dark.

“I understand, babe.” Chan kissed the back of his neck and settled into bed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, my swollen little fingers deswole? enough for me to be able to type out the rest of what I had already written for this chapter :D:D:D <3 if you'd like to know the story of my health issues, go to my twitter. if not, is k. i won't be talking much about it on here anymore <3<3<3
> 
> also did i ever give lavender boy a name? cause i picture him as taeyong teehee


	12. but first, pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @skz_jpeg

Minho found himself once again in his car on the ferry except this time, he had no plans of leaving. He was tired and nervous and anxious and a little bit needy. All he wanted was Chan next to him, holding him, talking to him, calming him down.

When he woke up that morning to an empty, cold bed, it left him with a feeling of loneliness. He wished he had the chance to talk to Chan before they left the hotel. 

But here he was instead, looking around and making sure that no one would be paying much attention to him as he got out of his car to go to the backseat. He did it slowly and as inconspicuously as he could. For the first few minutes, he laid down on the backseats in case any of Kwon’s men would peek in after seeing him do this. 

Then came the minutes that he spent trying to convince himself to do it now. _‘Now’s the time. They’re not gonna pass. But then what if while I’m doing it, they pass? Damn it, Minho. Just do it. Now or never.’_

He slid down to squeeze behind the front seats on the floor so he could pull down the middle part in between the backseats. He reached over to push back the partition that would allow him to reach into the trunk. Quickly, he looked around him to make sure no one was around. He saw one of Kwon’s men all the way at the end of the line of cars and casually walking towards him and looking at the cars. Damn it. Gotta be fast. Minho quickly reached his arm into the trunk and felt around for the case. He cursed under his breath when he felt it but accidentally pushed it further away. He switched arms hoping that maybe his other arm would be able to reach it and with his index finger, he hooked it over the handle of the case and brought it closer. Just as he began smiling in relief, he realized it didn’t fit through the opening. Minho stared at the few centimeters of case that wouldn’t fit.

“Shit. Shit, shit.” He looked back outside and saw Kwon’s guy was getting closer. 2 cars away. Quickly, Minho yanked down the backseat completely and took out the case and shoved it under the passenger seat while pulling the backseat back up. He quickly pulled up the middle section and laid back down, closing his eyes. He didn’t open them for a few minutes wanting to make sure that Kwon’s man fully passed him. When he did open his eyes, he pretended to have woken up. He sat up slowly and messed with his hair. He yawned and stretched as he looked around. Kwon’s man had long passed and Minho couldn’t see him anymore. He sighed in relief. He did it. Step number one: done. 

He got out of the car and closed the door. He stretched as he walked and continued to look like he just woke up. He walked to the edge of the ferry where he was supposed to meet up with Chan. Minho found him leaning against the railing and he stood right next to him, putting his back against the railing to look around them.

“How much time is left?” Minho asked him without looking at him.

“Maybe an hour.” Minho nodded. “Did you do it?”

“Yeah. It’s under the passenger seat.”

“Mine too.” Minho nodded and for a moment, he just looked around. He caught one of Kwon’s men looking at them and he nonchalantly looked away. A few seconds later, he casually looked back and saw he had walked away. Quickly, he reached into his back pocket and grabbed the key to his car and discreetly put it in Chan’s jacket pocket. Chan didn’t bat an eye.

“When we dock, you gotta be careful. Kwon’s men aren’t gonna take their eyes off of us.” Chan turned to mimic Minho’s pose. 

“You gotta be careful, too. They’ll be aiming for you.” Chan sighed and Minho felt something being tucked into his back pocket.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” With that, Chan walked towards the cars. Minho sighed and dug the key further into his pocket before turning around to look out into the water. He can’t wait to get back home and lay down on his own bed, put a face mask on, watch his dramas. Maybe he should retire. He’s getting too old for this shit.

 

Minho walked around the ferry and even managed to buy himself a packet of chips to eat as he did so for the next hour. He looked up at the clouds and could see that it was starting to get a bit overcast. He hoped it would rain. It’ll gain them more cover. 

After the hour has passed, Minho found himself opening Chan’s car. He hoped none of Kwon’s men would notice the change. This car felt different. The seats somehow felt nicer, it smelled just like Chan. He quickly checked underneath the passenger seat and felt the case. He took a deep breath and turned on the car. Okay, this is it. He had to wait a while before he was able to drive the car off the ferry and head into the line to be checked. He waited for the signal. He looked around them. Everything appeared normal. He tried to look further off into the distance but there were so many people, that Minho couldn’t see what he was looking for. He could see Chan’s car a few cars in front of him approaching the guards and he readied himself. He saw Chan get out of the car as the guards walked up to him with the dogs. Chan gave them a curt nod and discreetly walked around the car to the passenger seat, peeking over to look at Minho. This is it. Minho quickly reached into the passenger side and brought out the case. After putting the car in park, he jumped over the middle section and prepared to run out through the passenger seat and straight towards the woods. Minho watched as Chan opened the passenger door and brought out the briefcase. He quickly began walking away without looking back. Minho got out of the car and did the same, trying to blend in with the crowd of people. As soon as Chan got to where security checked people’s bag, Chan ran by them and sprinted towards the building to cut across to the parking lot. Minho took the window of time he had to do the same in a different line while the guards were distracted. He began to run towards the woods when a bullet landed right by his feet.

“Shit!” He cursed and made a beeline for the building as two more bullets missed him by just a hair. He wasn't risking it this time. Minho could see the guards chasing Chan in front of him, the crowd making way for them. Minho sped up a little, not wanting to miss the car. But he saw through the windows as Chan ripped through the entrance and jumped through the backseat window of Felix’s car and drive away, tires squealing.

“Shit.” Minho cursed again as he got outside. The guards were talking on their walkies and going back towards the building. Minho quickly took out his phone and pretended to be having a happy conversation.

“Hey, yeah, I should be home in about an hour. I missed you, too, honey.” Minho bullshitted as he walked further away. Then he heard a bark. Shit. Don’t release the dogs, don’t release the dogs.

 

“Holy shit. Holy shit! Mate, we did it!” Felix laughed as he sped out of the parking lot.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that worked.” Chan threw the case to the floor and squeezed his way up to the front seat.

“Let’s not do that again.” Chan said, out of breath. As soon as they were on the highway, Chan put on his seatbelt. Felix honked as he passed by Woojin on the side of the highway. Chan looked to see if Minho made it but he wasn’t there yet. It’s okay. He’ll get there. 

“Dude, how was it?” Felix asked him, still with that grin on his face.

“Tiring. I knocked out in the car for like an hour. It was so boring, man.” Chan slouched in his seat and tilted his head back, wanting to go back to sleep.

“Damn, I can only imagine. Don’t worry, mate. We’ll be home in no time. Get some rest.” Chan would love to but somewhere in the back of his mind, he was anxious to see if Minho made it. He needed to hear that phone call from Woojin telling them that they were on their way as well. After 10 minutes, when it didn’t come, Chan surprised Felix with his awakeness as he grabbed the younger’s phone from the dock and called Woojin, letting the car fill up with the rings via Bluetooth. It rung a few too many times for Chan’s liking but eventually, the person who answered the phone brought a great sense of relief upon him.

“School’s out, baby! On our way home.” Minho’s voice came out, out of breath, but perfectly alive. 

“Oh, thank God. What took you so long?” Chan asked him, finally able to fully relax in his seat.

“I had a case full of God knows what and K-9’s on my ass. I almost ditched the case.”

“Are you okay?” Chan asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My knees are a little scraped and I’m sure I got a few scratches from the branches but I’m fine. Woojin got me just in time. I miscalculated where his car was supposed to be.” Minho had popped up quite a few ways away from the car. Woojin with his keen eye saw him and quickly drove down the side of the highway to him and then they were on their way.

“By the way, can we stop for food somewhere? I’m starving.” Minho said. Chan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“How does Denny’s sound?”

“Like we’re gonna feast like men.”

“All right, there’s a Denny’s right here. Exit 43. We’ll wait for you guys.”

“Gotcha, see ya babe.” 

“See ya.” Chan bit back the relieved grin on his face as he put back the phone on the dock.

“It worked, hyung. For the time being, we can relax, eat some pancakes. Like the old times, yeah?” Chan smiled over at Felix.

“Yeah, Fe. Like the old times.”

 

Chan almost couldn’t handle the amount of affection he was feeling as he saw Minho jump out of Woojin’s car. Minho smiled at him and ran up to him, meeting him halfway to hug him.

“We fucking did it.” Minho cheered.

“It was almost too easy.” Felix said.

“Don’t say that, Lix. Don’t jinx it.” Woojin shook his head as he put an arm around the younger.

“We’re gonna have to ditch the car soon. They must have footage of it.” Chan pointed to Felix’s car, now holding onto Minho’s waist with one arm.

“We’ll ditch it in the highway.” Minho said. Chan gave him a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Chan whispered against his lips.

“I’m glad you’re okay, too. You bolted out of there. I was right behind you.” Chan leaned back with a shocked expression.

“You were? You were supposed to go through—”

“They were shooting at me. I didn’t wanna risk it.”

“I’ll fucking kill them.” Chan shook his head in anger at the thought of Minho being shot at by those pricks.

“Don’t worry. They’ll get what’s coming to them. But for now, pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeee  
> im a little in over my head. im a lil sick and tired. 
> 
> i began watching mukbangs which i never thought i would cause i have pretty bad misophonia when it comes to eating even if it's normal eating but like...im living vicariously through them cause i. want. noodles. 
> 
> so this chapter...i wish it was better...more action packed...i'll try better.


	13. that hit the spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud
> 
> -don't hate me y'all-

The four boys got out of the car once they reached the apartment and stretched the best stretch they’ve ever stretched. After being in that car for hours on end, after the longest 24 hours of their lives, they finally got home with everyone intact.

“All right. I’m going to sleep. No one wake me unless someone is dying.” Minho said, being the first to go for the elevator. Everyone else felt the same way as they followed him in. Minho leaned the front of his body against the cold elevator after pressing the right button. A few seconds later, he felt someone pressing their body up against his back and resting their head in between his shoulders. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was Chan. Minho could’ve fallen asleep right then and there. Vaguely, he recalled hearing the elevator ding and the doors opening but since Chan didn’t move, Minho didn’t move until Woojin got their attention.

“Come on, guys. Almost home.” Woojin gently separated Chan from Minho and helped walk him to the apartment while Felix did the same for Minho.

“I got you, hyung.” He said as he wrapped an arm around his waist while wrapping the older’s arm around his shoulders. Minho walked with his eyes closed, truly too tired to be living at the moment. All he wanted was his bed. But as soon as they walked into the apartment, it was like a party.

“WELCOME BACK!”  
“YOU DID IT!”  
“YAAY!”  
“LET’S PARTY, BITCHES!” 

Music then began playing at a reasonable level but again, the boys were dead tired. Woojin however, knew how excited the remaining boys were about their return and smiled at them, letting them have their moment of excitement.

“Thanks, guys. You didn’t have to do all that. Jeongin! You’re back!” At that, both Chan and Minho became more alert.

“Jeonginie!” The both of them exclaimed, and all signs of fatigue left their bodies as they ran towards the sitting, grinning boy on the couch. They gently engulfed him in a hug that he gladly accepted. 

“You guys can hug me harder you know? Nothing’s broken.” Jeongin laughed. He truly missed them and this was his way of letting them know that without outright saying it. The boys indulged in his reassurance and hugged him a bit tighter.

“How are your arms?”

“Do they hurt anymore?”

“Did your parents take care of you well?”

“Have you been eating and drinking enough?”

“Have—”

“Hyung! Channie hyung, Minho hyung, I’m perfectly fine. My parents have been taking care of me well. At first, my mom was grossed out at having to put the creams and change the bandages on my arms but she got used to it and look.” Jeongin took off his cardigan and showed off his arms. They were wrinkled from the burns and slightly pink and brown but for the most part, they were healed.

“I went to the doctor’s today, my last appointment for another 6 months and he said they healed perfectly and that it couldn’t have healed any better.” Jeongin said. There was a slight tone of sadness in his voice at the thought that it will not and could not have gotten any better than how it was but he’s glad that it did. Minho gave him a smile and patted his head.

“That’s really great news, kid. I’m glad you’re okay. I missed that smile of yours.” Minho pinched his cheek while Jeongin cringed.

“Don’t get all like that.” The boys laughed as Jeongin gently shoved Minho from him.

“I really missed you, Innie. I’m sorry I didn’t visit you or contact you as often as I should have. I hope you can forgive me.” Chan said and Jeongin for once turned serious.

“You know, I had a lot of time for myself to think and stuff. I wasn’t mad that you had to leave and not take me with you. I wasn’t mad that you didn’t contact me. I understand why you did that. But I wish you would’ve told me what you were going to do today. Seungmin hyung told me you were doing it for me but it didn’t feel that way. I would never want you guys to put yourselves in harms way willingly for me. I mean, I was fine. I was healing. I was alive.” Chan hung his head in shame. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint any of his boys. Jeongin put a hand on his shoulder.

“But I also know you and understand how you are. You wouldn’t have been able to live with yourself if you just stood on the sidelines. So even though I was frustrated that I was kept in the dark about this until today, I’m glad you did it for an even bigger reason even if you don’t think so.”

“What reason is that?”

“To take down the cartel. The amount of people that were admitted to my hospital in critical condition because of the cartel’s doing is…it’s just awful, hyung. They need to be taken down.” Chan knew that was part of the reason they were doing this but it wasn’t the first reason Chan thought of when asked why he agreed to it all. Still, he didn’t say anything to him.

“Right. Well, we got the case. Tomorrow morning, we’ll hand it over to the police. We’ll tell them to be careful with it and to let us know what’s in it and then we’ll proceed to the final steps. We’re halfway there, guys.” Chan looked at everyone else in the room before they erupted in cheers again. Chan shook his head and laughed. 

“Right, so, I’m gonna head off to bed.” Chan began standing up.

“Wait, it’s tradition. We need to have soju and ramen.” Jisung got up from sitting on Felix’s lap and poured Chan a shot of soju and handed it to him. Chan sighed and took it. He waited until everyone had their glasses.

“If I may, I’d like to do a little speech.” Minho said. Chan looked at him past Jeongin and gave him a reassuring smile.

“So, I never got the chance to apologize to you all as a whole. The majority of the time that you’ve known me, it wasn’t truly me. I lied to you guys and let you believe I was capable of things that I wasn’t. That I’ve done things that I haven’t. But even after all of that, you still found it in you to trust me. I know it must’ve been hard after…everything that happened those years ago. But I appreciate you all being here now and being together now. So, in honor of Jeongin’s good health and our successful mission, bottom’s up, boys.” After a small chorus of cheers and actual clinking of shot glasses cheers, they each took their shots. 

“Ooh, that hit the spot.” Felix cringed slightly at the afterburn and set his glass down and pulled Jisung back onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

“Ramen, anyone?” Hyunjin said, beginning to take a bowl to fill it up when a kick landed on their door. They all turned to face it. 

“Uh…are we missing someone?” Jeongin looked around quickly, hoping that somehow it was someone they knew but when the door broke down, he knew it was with hostile intentions. A group of men entered the apartment with guns pointed at them. They separated to reveal the one man they didn’t think they’d ever see in this apartment.

“Shit.” Minho cursed under his breath and reached behind him to the back of the couch, in between the cushions.

“Well, well, well, boys. You thought I wouldn’t test you more?” Kwon said as he walked in with his hands in his pockets. 

“I have to say it, though, Bang Chan. I really thought you wouldn’t betray me.” Chan’s jaw hardened as he stood up. The gunmen focused on him with their guns and Minho panicked.

“Rot in hell, Kwon.” Kwon threw his head back and laughed.

“Ah, boy, I’m not Kwon.” Chan looked confused but didn’t say anything. No one did.

“The best way to not get caught is to hide in plain sight.” It took a few seconds for it to click in Minho’s head and he was standing up as well, gaining half of the gunmen to point their guns at him.

“He’s Yi Hwan.” The man grinned almost maniacally.

“You’re a smart one, aren’t you?”

“I suppose I am.” Minho answered back. Normally, he wouldn’t, but he was stalling.

“Not smart enough. You see, the cases were dunces.” Hwan said as he paced slowly back and forth in front of them like he was a professor.

“I told Bang Chan he’d have the real case while the others had fakes.” Then he tsked a few times while moving his index finger from side to side as if to say ‘no, no, no.’

“That was a test, my boy. A test you clearly failed. I put tracers in all the cases. I had a feeling you two at least knew each other with how you interacted when you thought we weren’t looking. And then came the race where surprisingly, street race king Bang Chan came in last after Choi Minho, a supposed nobody. I thought that was odd but I let it slide. Maybe you just had a thing for him.

Then came the hotel rooms. You thought we wouldn’t put cameras in there?” Chan and Minho froze and glanced at each other. Shit. Yi Hwan laughed once more.

“Do you boys think me stupid? The only reason you weren’t shot dead in Busan while you thought you were escaping was because I have every intention to torture you. For betraying me, for thinking you got away with it. I didn’t think you’d lead me to the rest of Stray Kids, though. I’d have to thank you for that. Maybe I’ll save you for last, Bang Chan, as a thank you.” Chan was scared absolutely shitless. He just caused the death of his boys for being so incredibly stupid. He tried to fight back the tears. He couldn’t cry in front of this monster. He couldn’t.

“Anyways, this was all good and fun. Take them, boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheeheheheheeheheheh sooooooooooooo one chapter + epilogue left!!
> 
>  
> 
> did you see this coming!!! kwon being hwan i mean!!!


	14. naughty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud
> 
> *second to last chapter y'all!!*

“Wait!” Minho stalled again. He needed more time. Yi Hwan turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows.

“If you’re going to kill us, anyway, can we at least eat the ramen?” Chan looked at him like he’s gone crazy. Minho just blinked and looked back at Hwan. Hwan looked down at the giant pot of instant ramen.

“And why would I grant you that?”

“I mean, everyone in death row gets granted one last meal.” Minho shrugged. Hwan scoffed.

“This isn’t like death row, boy. You won’t be electrocuted by a chair, you won’t be injected with poisons. You will have your limbs cut off one by one, finger by finger, you will watch your brothers die before you, you will scream in pain whether you’re being touched or not and you will die a bloody, torturous death.” Hwan said in the most menacing tone he’s spoken since they’ve met him as he took steps closer and closer to Minho. Chan for the first time was frozen in fear. A feeling he wasn’t entirely used to at all. The thought of all of that happening to any of them had him shaken.

“Do you understand?” Hwan tilted his head to the side slightly as Minho smiled at him, confusing them all.

“Oh, yeah. I understand. Except you won’t get the chance to do any of that.” Minho shook his head. 

“Oh, yeah?” Hwan scoffed. “What makes you so confident I won’t do worse?”

“You think me stupid, Hwan?” Minho asked him. Hwan furrowed his eyebrows before they began hearing heavy footsteps and the sound of the door to the stairs opening down the hallway before more running footsteps approached the apartment.

“Police! Lay down your weapons and put your hands up!” Stray Kids put their hands up immediately while Hwan turned around in shock. Hwan’s men looked at their leader hesitantly before laying down their weapons and raising their arms. Hwan turned to Minho and in anger began choking him. Chan quickly jumped over Jeongin and squeezed Hwan’s neck to get him to stop. The man grunted in pain and let go. Chan pushed him down to the floor before focusing on Minho.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Minho coughed a few times as Chan held his face.

“Are you sure? I’ll kill him.”

“Not now, babe. the police are here.” Minho smiled at him.

“How the hell did they even get here?”

“Panic button.” Minho showed him the small button that he kept in various parts of the house. With the undercover job that he had, he had placed a bunch of these in his apartment that automatically alerted the police and his location in case he was ever followed or found out. He’s never had to use it and honestly forgot it was there but he was glad he remembered and that they still worked.

“What the fuck?” Chan chuckled before kissing him hard. Minho grinned at him when they pulled away. He looked behind Chan when he saw Yi Hwan being arrested.

“Oh, by the way, this is Yi Hwan, the leader of the Cobalt Cartel. Make sure he rides comfortably.” Minho said to the cop but did so while staring at Hwan. The man didn’t look too pleased, he looked murderous.

“You think you can get away with this? You won’t. My men will come after you.” 

“I’d like to see them try.” Minho said confidently as he was taken away. Chan turned his attention back to him and kissed him once more, this time a lot softer and a little bit longer.

“Oh my god, Minho hyung. I think we owe you a thank you back.” Hyunjin spoke, causing the two lovebirds to pull away.

“What? Oh, no. It was nothing. I honestly never thought I’d use that button.” Minho waved it off.

“Still. You saved all of our lives. Including your own. Thank you.” Woojin put a hand on his shoulder before pulling him in for a hug. Minho patted his back a little awkwardly.

“It’s nothing, really. You guys would’ve done the same.”

“Don’t do that, baby. Give yourself some credit.” Chan rubbed a hand up and down his back. Minho sighed and nodded.

“Lee, Bang.” The boy turned to see Song there, in a suit with a bulletproof vest instead of the blazer on.

“Hey, Boss. Looks like we had a small change of plans.” Minho said.

“Looks like it. Cut your time right in half. Congratulations, boys. You did it. Can’t say I expected this to go so well but it did.”

“Almost didn’t though.” Chan muttered.

“But it did.” Minho said to him. Chan nodded.

“Now that we have Yi Hwan in custody, we can proceed to our end of the deal. Tomorrow morning. 7 am at the office.” Song was about to turn around and leave but last second, held out his hand to Chan for a handshake. Chan quickly accepted it then Song offered one to Minho who accepted it as well.

“Get a good night’s sleep, boys. You deserve it. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Sure. Oh, by the way, Song. Take these, please.” Minho handed Song the two cases that were left by the front door. “Put them in a safe place. Don’t open them, though. Kwon, well Hwan said that needles will shoot out of it or something. I’m not sure if he was serious about it but just in case.” Minho shrugged as Song took the cases.

“Got it, Lee. See you tomorrow.”

“See you, boss.” As the last of the police left the apartment, Minho went to shut the door but with the lock broken, all it was was a swinging door now.

“Well, hotel anyone?”

 

They managed to get 3 last minute rooms at a hotel a few blocks away.

“We have to call the maintenance man tomorrow. Jeongin, would you mind doing that while I deal with the legal stuff at the station?” Minho asked Jeongin as they waited for the elevator.

“Yeah. I got it, hyung. Don’t worry.”

“Actually, guys, I think it’ll be better if you find a different apartment. Hwan knows where you live now. What if he manages to get some of his men after you?” Woojin pointed out. Minho sighed.

“But I love that apartment.”

“You should love your life more. I’ll help you find a better one, okay?” Chan kissed his cheek before walking into the elevator.

“Fine.” Minho pouted. Chan chuckled and pressed the buttons for the third floor.

“What if we all move in together like old times?” Hyunjin said.

“I’m down.” Jisung raised his hand up slightly and nudged Felix’s shoulder with his.

“I don’t mind.”

“With me, too?” Jeongin asked as the elevator doors opened and they all walked out.

“Of course, kid. Now that you’re done with school and everything, you’re welcome to stay with us.”

“Good. ‘Cause there’s no way I’m going back to my mom’s.” Jeongin sighed.

“Why not? I thought you said your parents treated you well.” Chan asked, concerned.

“They treated my wounds well and fed me and stuff but I don’t know. It gets lonely. I really missed you guys.” Jeongin admitted.

“Aww, Innie.” Felix cooed as he hugged him. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep you company.” Chan smiled at Jeongin and ran a hand through the younger’s hair.

“Don’t worry, Innie. We won’t leave you behind this time. I promise.” Chan said before pulling him in for a hug after Felix let him go.

“Thank you, hyung. We should get some sleep.” It was 3 in the morning by this point and Chan and Minho had to be at the station by 7.

“Right. Get some rest, everyone. We’ll see you tomorrow.” After saying their goodnights, they separated into their rooms. Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Woojin in one, Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin in another, and lastly Chan and Minho.

“A bed. Oh my god.” The first thing Minho did was throw himself on top of the queen bed. Chan smiled and took his shoes off for him.

“You don’t wanna wash up first?” Chan asked him as he took off his own shoes and left them by the door. “Min?” Chan turned to see Minho already knocked out. “Guess not.” Chan, however, couldn’t stand going to bed as dirty as he was so he took a quick shower and put on a pair of clean boxers before emerging from the bathroom. Looking back at Minho, he hadn’t moved an inch in those 10 minutes. Chan did him a favor and removed his pants with a bit of difficulty but he was successful. Carefully, he brought him to the top of the bed to lay his head on a pillow and to pull the sheets over the both of them. Chan kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally pecked his lips once before settling to sleep, not feeling like turning off the lamp.

Much too soon, the alarm that Minho had preset on Jisung’s borrowed phone went off at 6 in the morning. Chan groaned as he woke up. He felt like he had just shut his eyes. Minho was still dead asleep. Of course he was. Chan removed himself from him and crawled to the end of the bed to reach for Minho’s jeans on the floor where the phone was. He yanked it out from the pocket and turned off. He laid down on his stomach at the end of the bed for a few seconds, closing his eyes. It was a dangerous game to play. After what felt like seconds, he bolted up to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep and stood at the side of the bed. 

Chan stretched, hearing his joints cracking.

“Ugh, I’m getting old.” He muttered to himself before walking around the bed to Minho’s side. Chan rubbed a hand up and down his back as he called his name.

“Baby…Minho, it’s time to wake up, baby. Come on.” It took a few tries but eventually, Minho’s eyes began opening.

“Mm?”

“It’s time to get up, baby. It’s 6:10 already.” Minho sighed.

“Mmkay.” But he made no move to get up.

“Baby, get up. Come on. You need to wash up.” Chan patted his back.

“Fine, fine.” Very slowly and messily, Minho sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He stretched his arms up as he yawned, his joints cracking as well.

“Can you do me a favor and take my clothes out of my bag?” Chan agreed and took the suit that he packed and laid it out on the bed.

“Here.” Chan handed him his boxers and toiletry bag and Minho went off to shower. Chan took that time to turn the TV on and watch some morning cartoons as he waited for the bathroom to be free. After a few minutes, the shower had stopped. A minute later, the door opened. Chan got up and peeked in. Minho was standing in front of the mirror with his boxers on and putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

“Can I come in?” Minho nodded and he began brushing. Chan did the same with his own toothbrush. Minho finished first and rinsed off the suds in his mouth and dropped a kiss on Chan’s cheeks.

“Your hair’s so fluffy.” Minho messed it up a bit more. Yes, it did. Especially since he slept with his wet, curly hair. He’d have to straighten out a few pieces. As Chan rinsed out his mouth, Minho was putting on his slacks. Chan wet his hair a bit under the sink and then with the hair dryer attached to the wall and a brush, he did his best to style his hair. Minho watched from the doorway, needing to use the dryer as well before he finished getting dressed. After a good 5 minutes, Chan set the dryer down and fixed a few strands with his fingers.

“This is as good as it’s going to get right now.” Minho smiled.

“You look handsome.” Chan’s hair was blown back to expose his forehead for once. Minho ran a hand through it and fixed a few pieces that Chan didn’t see. Chan pecked his lips a few times and let himself get lost in Minho. After setting the brush down on the counter, he let his hands wander down his back and to his ass, squeezing them over his slacks. Minho moaned in pleasure before pulling away.

“We have 20 minutes to get to the station. Don’t start something we can’t finish.” He whispered against his lips.

“Tonight?” Minho bit his lip to try to hold back his smile.

“Tonight.” Chan smiled and kissed him one last time, smacking his ass at the same time. Minho squeaked and swatted at his chest.

“Naughty boy.” Chan laughed and walked around him.

“You don’t even know, baby.” He said before going to get dressed himself. They managed to leave the hotel with 10 minutes to spare and got to the station at 7 on the dot. They met up with Song outside of his office.

“Boys, right on time. We will settle this in the conference room today.” The boys followed him to the same room that Chan signed the papers in. He must admit, he was nervous. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was scared that they will take back all that they said and still stick his ass in jail. Before they sat down, Minho grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting go. Chan took a deep breath and sat down in front of the judge and a few other people that Chan might’ve met before but didn’t bother learning their positions.

“Bang Chan, Lee Minho, congratulations on capturing the leader of the Cobalt Cartel. You’ll be pleased to know he is serving life in jail and the police has also found his biggest drug house. I’d like to take this time to thank you, first and foremost, for risking your lives to bring justice to those who perished in the recent bombing of the Songdo Hospital and anyone else who fell victim to the hands of the Cobalt Cartel and Yi Hwan.” Minho nodded and Chan so badly wanted to say it wasn’t for anyone but Jeongin and to set his ass free but he held it back.

“Now, according to the agreements that you both signed, if you succeeded in your mission and didn’t derail from it once, you will be granted immunity from your current charges and you will be promoted.” Minho and Chan held their breaths as the judge looked at the papers in front of her.

“You kept up your end of the deal, we’ll keep up with ours. Congratulations, Mr. Bang Chan. You’re a free man as of today. And congratulations, Mr. Lee Minho. You are now Lieutenant Lee.” Minho’s jaw dropped. Never in a million years did he think he’d be a lieutenant. He looked at Chan to see him grinning.

“Congrats.” Chan whispered to him. 

 

After taking the time to sign a few more papers and Minho being given his official Lieutenant badge, they were free to go, Minho being given a week off to settle what he had to settle after the breaking and entering of his home.

“Babe, we did it.” Minho said to him as they walked out of the building. “How does it feel to be a free man once again?” Minho wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck while Chan wrapped his around Minho’s waist.

“Feels great. How does it feel to be a Lieutenant?” Chan grinned at him.

“I don’t know. I don’t start ‘til next Thursday.” 

“We have plenty of time then.” Chan said, pulling away to start walking towards the car, but held his hand as he did so.

“Plenty of time for what?” Chan just smirked.

“You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA
> 
> so next chapter is the last. it's the epilogue. and i must warn you ahead of time. the beginning of next chapter is NAUGHTY. it's EXPLICIT. not for long tbh but IT'S THERE. so im warning you ahead of time. there will be a warning in the beginning but ya know just in case ok MWUAH


	15. to skz - epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SEXY TIMES IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER**
> 
> twitter:skz_jpeg  
> ig: skz.cloud

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

“Fuck!” Minho moaned with his face pressed against the pillow, his ass in the air and his left arm held behind his back as Chan pounded into him. Yeah, after the first time when Chan was gentle and sweet and soft, Minho nearly demanded for Chan to not treat him like a glass doll, that he could take it. And boy, did Chan take that to heart. 

“Chan! Agh, you feel so good.” Minho was a moaning mess. 

“Yeah, baby?” Chan sounded out of breath but his stamina showed something else. How Chan could keep going for multiple rounds in one night is beyond Minho. How Minho could keep up was also beyond himself. Chan thrusted in him one, two, three, four more times before pressing hard against him, making Minho drop his hips down to the hotel bed with a loud, prolonged moan. Chan laid his body on top of Minho’s back and kissed at his shoulder.

“God, I love your body. I love how well you can take me, sweetheart.” Chan said huskily against his skin before he continued pounding into him. He left open mouthed kisses on his shoulder and neck. At one point, Minho reached behind him to grasp at Chan’s thigh. 

“Shit, you drive me crazy,” Minho moaned, slapping the side of Chan’s ass before gripping the sheets under him. He felt Chan’s chuckle against his skin.

Minho’s dick was pressing against the sheets, stimulating him just enough to the point of nearly cumming.

“Wait! Fuck, wait, Chan-Channie!” Chan paused and looked at him.

“What is it, baby? Am I hurting you?”

“N-no, just let me turn around.” Chan pulled out, causing Minho to whine just a little as he slowly turned to lay on his back. He immediately spread his legs for Chan to come back. The older did so but didn’t insert himself just yet.

“What is it, baby?” Chan whispered against his lips as he hovered above him, cradling his head with his arms and running a hand down the side of his face.

“Don’t wanna cum on the sheets again.” Minho chuckled breathlessly. Chan smiled before letting his dick find its way to Minho’s hole without having to use his hands. He slid in easily, Minho’s body accepting him after fucking for the second time that night, their third time that day. Minho moaned through biting his lip and he put his hands on Chan’s hips, feeling them as he swirled them, pulling in and out of Minho deliciously. 

“Fuck, I’ll never get enough of you.” Chan said before continuing in the same speed he was at last time. It didn’t take long for Minho to cum untouched with Chan following and cumming in the condom he had put on. He took his time to pull out, Minho flinching just a little as the cold air hit his hole. Chan carefully took off and tied the condom before throwing it away. He grabbed a few tissues from the side table and cleaned them both off.

“Good call on not cumming on the sheets.” Chan said as he laid down, for once not feeling the stickiness on the sheets. Minho giggled and rolled over to lay half of his body over him.

“I’m just scared of that cleaning lady. She gave us the nastiest stare.” The boys would go for the complimentary breakfast downstairs and by the time they come back, the room is already cleaned but they came a little too early just as she was leaving the room and had to awkwardly face her.

“Oh, yeah. God, I hope to never see her again. At least we’re moving in tomorrow, huh?” It’s been two weeks. Two weeks of hotel rooms and house hunting but they finally landed on a house big enough for the eight of them.

“Yeah, but we probably won’t be able to fuck as much as we have now.” Chan scoffed.

“Watch me.” Minho giggled and kissed his chest before resting his cheek against it. Chan ran his fingers through Minho’s overgrown hair as he closed his eyes.

“How was work today?” Chan asked once their heartbeats had settled to a steadier rhythm.

“Not bad. Did some more training, met some more of the sergeants.” Chan hummed. That was the last of their conversation for that night as the boys fell to a deep slumber.

 

The next day, Minho had off to move into the two story suburban house. It wasn’t a place he’d ever thought he’d live in especially so young but it was gorgeous. An off white color with light blue and wooden details. It had a porch. A porch. Three steps to climb unto the porch. It had a small lawn, a decently sized back yard. Again, what is he doing at 29 years old, not married, with no kids in this family home. 

“I call the second biggest room!”

“My room is the one at the end of the hallway!” Minho watched as Hyunjin and Seungmin ran past him and he realized, that’s his family. A family living in a family home. Chan walked up to him holding a box. He set it down on the porch before setting his hands on Minho’s waist.

“Hey, you okay, baby?” Minho smiled at him and nodded.

“I’m just taking it in, you know?” Chan understood and smiled back at him.

“We get the master bedroom.” Chan wiggled his eyebrows. Minho giggled and pushed him away. “We have our own bathroom and a balcony and double closets.” Chan said with a tone that made Minho giggle some more. 

“We don’t even have enough furniture to fill up the house. Double closets will be a bit of a waste.” 

“Fine. One closet can be our gun closet.”

“Shh!” Minho smacked his chest and he looked around.

“Relax, baby. We’re safe here.” Chan put a hand on his waist again and pulled him close, pecking him on the lips. “Come on. We still have a few more boxes.” 

It took the majority of their afternoon to bring everything from Minho and Jeongin’s apartment into the house. That one couch being the only place to sit in the living room. Woojin, Seungmin, and Chan brought out the chairs from the dining table to bring to the living room as they talked.

“Well, we did it, guys. I’d like to take this time to thank you all for everything. Um, I’m sorry it took me a long time to call you guys and even then, I didn’t. You called me or you came on your own or Seungmin went behind my back.” Seungmin looked away nonchalantly at the mention of him. Chan chuckled and continued. 

“Either way, thank you for having my back. I know I can always rely on you guys for anything. Absolutely anything. Um, I’m working on getting the garage back. There’s a pretty good chance we will by the end of the month. We’ll be a little tight on money for a while before we can settle but it’ll all be worth it. I’d like to thank Jeongin and Minho for being our sugar daddies for the time being.” Jeongin let out a disgusted sound while the rest of the boys cracked up. Chan laughed before he continued.

“But seriously, thank you two for securing this house for all of us. As soon as we get the garage up and running, we’ll definitely pitch in and we’ll divide it all evenly.”

“No worries, babe. We got this, right, Innie?” Minho offered his hand for a high five which Jeongin accepted.

“Yeah, I’m surprised that we could even afford this house.”

“It’s the promotion. No biggie.” Minho flexed. Chan smiled proudly.

“Either way, we’ll do the groceries and home improvements. Whatever it is. We’ll pitch in.” Chan offered. The two boys nodded, knowing Chan wouldn’t accept mooching off of them forever.

“Um, I have a question.” Felix raised his hand. Chan smiled and nodded at him.

“What about Stray Kids?”

“What do you mean?” Chan tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Like, Stray Kids. Are we…are we still a gang? Like what are we going to do?” Chan thought it over.

“I mean, we just got out of all the legal trouble. We finally have the chance to set things straight and do everything legally, right? But we’ll always be Stray Kids. We’ll always be a family.” Felix smiled.

“Good. ‘Cause I kinda like our name a lot.” Jisung smiled at his boyfriend and held his hand.

“You know what this means, everyone?” Jisung said, looking around the room. “Soju and jjajangmyeon!” The boys cheered.

“I’ll go order the food, you guys get the glasses.” Woojin said, standing up and taking out his phone to call for takeout. As the rest of the boys stood up to go to the kitchen, Chan walked up to Minho.

“This almost doesn’t feel real.” Chan admitted to him.

“Why’s that, babe?”

“Like, I’m a free man, my boys are all here in one house, we got a home, babe. Oh, my god.”

“Why are you acting like you’ve never lived in a house before?” Minho giggled.

“I don’t know, like. The house we’ve been staying at these last few years, it was like a vacation house. It didn’t feel like a home.” Minho nodded, understanding what he meant. 

“We were always on edge and worrying about Jeongin and what will happen when we run out of money or if we get found out but here, we can relax. We can live a normal life now.” Chan looked over at the kitchen from the living room to see the boys bringing out the beer bottles and passing them around.

“We worked hard for this. You did, Chan. And I’m proud of you for choosing to live a straight life.”

“How straight is it really though?” Chan said with a smirk. Minho rolled his eyes and turned away from him. Chan laughed.

“No, no, I’m sorry. That was a bad joke, sorry.” Chan wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the side of his neck.

“I’m gonna pretend you never said that.” Chan giggled.

“Thank you.” Minho turned around in his arms. “But really, thank you, babe.” Minho smiled at him.

“Thank you, too.” Minho kissed his lips, letting them linger for a few seconds before pulling him in for a hug.

“All right, I got jjajangmyeon, fried chicken, pickled radish, beef,…” Woojin went on to explain all the side dishes he ordered while the boys cheered after every single one.

“Okay, really quick, everyone, gather around.” Seungmin motioned for them all to gather around the island of the kitchen.

“Soju for everyone.” He pushed the shot glasses to them all.

“So, I’m not good with speeches and Channie hyung already said it all. So here’s to a better future for Stray Kids!” 

“To a better future!”  
“To Stray Kids!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Omg i've never written a sequel to anything let alone finish it! this is great omg ok  
> so speech time
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who's read the gang's all here and gang of fools. i'm sorry for the occasional slow updates but we got here fam!  
> thank you to those who commented and for leaving kudos! I really appreciate it <3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story <3<3<3<3


End file.
